Darkness in the league
by shingi echidna
Summary: A lot can change and a lot has. Lux has become a spell thief and this strange darkness has begun to attack. More to come but you would have to read to find out. (May include some pairing later) Rated T because i wanna cover my bases.
1. Things Change

Shingi:Hi i dont own league or any parts of it. i started this story because i wanted too but last time i did it wrong and i just didnt like it that way so now im going to start it right. Constructive criticism is accepted.

Do not fear what hides in the darkness. Its hiding because it fears what is not hidden with it.

-Chapter 1_

Outer Gates to Demacia

"So I hear it's some big dark blob that took out that watchtower by the forest entrance."

A guard shift from one leg to the other crossing his arms over his chest. "Naw it was definitely some kind of bomb. I mean did you see all that destruction. It was destroyed. They couldn't even find any bodies this time."

Another guard holding a spear. "I bet it was just that spell theif again. Shes known for doing crap like that. she just takes what she wants when she wants and blast anyone in her way." The first guard puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you know what the captain said. We cant talk about Crowngaurd that way. What if she heard you say something like that." The third guard brushed the first guard's hand off of him as the second guard speaks up. "Yea and you know how much worse it would be if Garen heard you. She was like..like... I don't even know anymore. What I do know is that he was really broken up about it when she trurned on everybody."

"She was such a nice girl and not too bad to look at either if you get what I'm saying hehehehe." A large slender shadow approached slowly behind the group of guards.

"Yea i would not have minded if she wanted to steal a spell or two from me." He let out a full hardy laugh. The shadow appeared behind the last guard. Unnoticed by the final guard but the others became quiet and wide eyed seeing who it was." The final guard continued to speak unaware of the danger right behind or potrayed on his comrade's faces.

"Well if she happened to appear on my doorstep I would give her a REAL royal treatment" He began laughing and looked at both of the other guards to see they were rather quiet at is joke. He figured he would try again.

"Or maybe she would prefer to-"before he could finish he felt murderous intent so strong that he could swear he was about to choke on it. He slowly turned around and looked up to see Garen towering over him. His face was covered by the shadow of his hair but he could clearly see he was angry.

"CA-CAPTAIN I was just-" interrupted again except it was by Garen's large fist connecting with his face and sent him flying into a set of barrels.

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK AND IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU TALKING ABOUT LUXANNA AGAIN I WILL SHOW YOU WHY IM CALLED THE MIGHT OF DEMACIA!" They all took of running back to the post not bothering to try and reason with their captain. Just one more word looked like it would cause him to draw his sword on them.

Once they were clear of Garen's view he began to take some deep breaths and relax. So much had changed in the last 3 monthes since Lux had left. She started having premonitions about something attacking all of Runeterra. She said it always ended with her not knowing the spells to fight back, not knowing the spells to protect those she loved, and not knowing enough spells to save herself.

She spent days and nights reading through all of Demacia's, Piltover's, and with special permission Ionia's but felt as though it was not enough. She wanted the spellbooks that were forbidden for the truly devastating spells that were known to be the cause for changes in the landscape during the wars. When Jarvan told her no she attempted to steal the ones that were sealed away by the king's most powerful mages.

She was caught after almost breaking through the 8th and final seal. Before Garen had a chance to speak with her again she was gone with no more than a note stating she won't allow the world she loves to fall into this darkness. She was stiill called out by the summoners for matches but that only happened with the new system that they had implamented before all of this happened.

They had created champion rings that would allow them to still be summoned to the platform with the consent of the person they were summoning. After being match they were allowed to be teleported to their previous location if they wanted or simply allowed to stay at the Institute but they could not be teleported to any place of there choosing. It was insane to see her on the battlefield. She never changed her way of fighting or protecting her allies and she would even communicated like she had never left. Yet everytime the match was over she would leave without so much as a goodbye.

Shortly after her leaving there were reports from scouts that something fast and dark had been taking out watchtowers by the forest that lead to the Shadow Isles. Yet when Garen approached those who lived within the Shadow Isles they seemed to know nothing about these attacks. Shyvana had been placed on a team selected by Jarvan IV himself to find whatever this was and stop it before more lives were lost. He even requested the aid of Taric who was part of this team. The rest were simply from the royal guard.

Jarvan had also decided that Lux needed to be stopped and had put a bounty on her head. 10,000 gold pieces to whoever brought her back alive. Her family would not pay anything for their daughter's dead body and Garen would fight with Jarvan about the kill order for hours. In the end Jarvan agreed that alive was in everyone's best interest.

With the bounty on her head though the first person that just happened to look for her was Caitlyn. She considered lux a friend and informed them that she would look high and low for her. Her partner on the other hand was a different story. Vi didn't care for the friendship that was shared or how important lux was to the family. She did understand the reward was for alive but to her that just meant anything between a busted lip and broken bones was fair game. That worried him the most but he would have to put his faith in her and Caitlyn to find her and bring her back alive and for the most part unharmed.

Yet with all of this going on he had been sent for one task. The king wanted to know how much of what Lux was saying is true. He was going to send Garen and a handful of guards with him to find someone higher up from the Kinkou order. It truly was a handful of people. 5 was what he was given yet he did not believe that they would be necessary. He was just looking for someone high up in the order. Garen knew where Valoran was, at least its general area but the order was well hidden. The King also made it well known to him that this mission was top secret and should not be shared with anyone, not even the men joining him on this journey to Valoran. They were told it was just a mission to help ties between the two countries. He was told that everything would be ready tommorrow so he should rest.

It was around Dusk and he still stared over the gates looking as the sun had finally set below the hills and forest. It was still so beautiful to look at. He and Lux would look at it all the time as should would tell him something about how some of the animals would hurry and hide before the light was gone because they were afraid of being caught by something that would eat or kill it. He hoped that she was well and maybe return home before someone hurt her to claim that bounty for their own.

As the light vanished the torches were lit and Garen began to take the walk to a horse that would take him home back inside Demacia. What he didn't see was the dark figure with red eyes looking at the gate. It began to charge towards the gate before turning into a spinning ball and picking up even greater speeds. More dark figures that looked human began to slowly stumble towards the gate after it.

As Garen got to the horse he heard the crash at the gates. he turned around and ran back so he could see what had happened.

"W-What has happened" he said barely audible to anyone but himself.

He looked at the entrance and saw none other that Rammus fighting guard after guard with the gates parted open behind him. As Garen was about to try and stop Rammus he noticed the bodies of Darkness moving behind the gates. It looked like they had only minutes before those bodies would also make it passed the gate. He had to try and close it before that happened. He was now sprinting back to the Gate. He saw a guard that was about to join the fight to stop Rammus. He stopped him and ordered him to report this to Jarvan immediately. He looked at Garen and looked back at the guards failed attempts to stop the armored beast.

"That was not me asking YOU!" He shoved the guard the other way.

"Y-YES CAPTAIN!" The guard took off running to get one of the spare horses and rode of towards the Kingdom.

He knew that now Jarvan could prepare but now he just had too by him time and stop this invasion. First he had to get that gate closed and then stop Rammus. He charged with his sword drawn at Rammus with his battle cry.

"For DEMACIA!" As he did Rammus spun like a top to get the guards away and turned to Garen just in time to stop his sword with His horns and armor. Now Garen could clearly see something different about him. His armor looked like chain-mail now and his skin with the armor looked so much...darker. Rammus pushed Garen of sending him back a bit. Garen looked up and saw the clear as day smile on Rammus's face.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" He had no time to be in awe of the changes of Rammus. There was lives at stake. "I will fight him. Just get those gates closed NOW!"

"Yes captain!" Four of the guards went to close off the gate. They began turning the cranes to get the heavy gates closing slowly as Garen and a few of the still conscious guards began to push Rammus back out threw the half opened gates. Once they were all out Garen turned to them and order them to head back before the gates closed. They obeyed without hesitation this time and ran back inside as the gates were almost closed. Garen was having a stand-off with Rammus before he launched Garen back once more. This time Garen aloud to be pushed back and turned towards the gates and ran.

They were almost closed and the bodies were running slowly now but faster than Garen would have liked. He was almost there and the gate was so close as his men were cheering him to run faster. He reached out to only hit the gate as it was now closed. His eyes widened. He only thought to himself {I didn't make it}. He turned around to see that Rammus had come out of his daze and began charging with the bodies of darkness. He held his sword with both hands tightening his grip til it hurt.

"I will not die like some coward. The might of Demacia is no COWARD!" He was no prepared for the worse but knew that he would take so many of these creature with him. Even Rammus would be shown no mercy. 30 seconds and they would be upon him and he was ready for anything but what came next. A rope from about the gate came down next to where he was standing.

"Captain hurry!" Yelled out one of the guards. Another joined in.

"We will pull you up just grab on before they get here!" Before the second guard could finish Garen was on the rope and climbing as they pulled on the rope and the bodies all just hit the wall as some banged on it trying to get in while others reached for Garen. He made it to the top and climbed over. He looked down as the bodies and Rammus walked away backwards while keeping their eyes on all of them.

"Yes a lot has changed in 3 months" Said Garen. As all the bodies disappeared among the forest Rammus was the last still Exposed in the moonlight. He lets out a screeching roar before rolling into a ball and disappeared in the forest like the rest did.

-End chapter-

Shingi: I feel pretty good to start having this story get off my chest and all i hope is that the people who read it can enjoy it. This whole one i did by myself and I will be adding more champs to this story since I don' want to leave a single person out. I do read review so let me know what you guys and gals think. :)


	2. Tricks and Traps

Shingi: I was gonna wait til I got some review but the internet might go out so I pulled this page up before hand and refused to save for the fear that at that moment it would cut off. Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and Just so its known everything won't be told from Garen's view. Like I said all champs will try to be includes this means all of their views. I'm going to try to include more than 1 view per chapter to see how i feel about. But on with the show! I don't own League of legends.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 2-

Piltover's Museum of Magics

Caitlyn's Pov_

"OMG IT"S SO BORING OUT HERE"

"VI we are trying to keep as quiet as possible so if you would please KEEP QUIET out there i would very much appreciate it!" said Caitlyn in as hushed as a voice as she could manage to her partner. She always seemed to do something to get under her skin. She was just hoping she would be quieter outside the museum since she complained about it being too quiet in the museum. She sighed.

"Listen we need to keep our positions unnoticed so that when Lux shows up around here we will be prepared, and also these headset are not for you to yell out about how bored you are. Heimerdinger and Jayce made these so we could speak with each other from opposite ends of the museum in case we spot her. I don't want you trying to take her on alone."

"Yea yea but they are pretty nice to just fit into the ear like this. It is to bad they didn't make them to talk to your boyfriend right cupcake." Vi stretched and snickered at her joke.

"I DO NOT DATE OFFICERS!" She practical screamed through the headset. Yup right underneath the skin. Caitlyn could feel Vi smile through the device. "What?"

"Who said anything about him being an officer?" she said almost innocently. Almost.

Caitlyn was blushing furiously. She felt like a kid again with her damn face in the cookie jar and being caught by Vi was like making it the king's private stash of cookies.

"I-Uh-never-did-when-"Vi wouldn't stop laughing on the end of the line.

"Seems like I got you again but don't worry I won't tell anyone. As long as you do a few things for me." She should have known it was going to lead to blackmail but she was not going to lay back and accept this. It was her turn to retaliate.

"Or maybe I won't say anything about you know who." It became quiet on the end. Dangerously quiet. "Vi?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DON"T LIKE ANYONE!" Now it was Caitlyn's turn to smile.

"Who said anything about you liking anyone" said Caitlyn with the same innocence that Vi had used on her. The other end of the line became quiet again. "Well I seem to have got that big mouth a little quiet. Now how about you keep yourself that way until you see something out of place ok?"

"Yea yea whatever. Hey I just saw something moving around the end of that building. It looked like Lux. Shes getting away and Im going after her." Caitlyn could hear her running through the headset.

"Vi if you move to far away were going to lose con-" Signal lost was all that was heard. "Dammit VI!" She hit the wall with the bottom of her first before running to get to the end of the museum that Vi was suppose to guard. As she turned the corner that lead to the exit she heard a humming ring where she had just left. It changed from a ring to beam followed by an explosion. The debris prevented her from immediately turning back around the corner. Once the wind stopped blowing rocks her way she rolled off the wall into a crouched position with her weapon aimed at the new large hole that had appeared but covered whoever was standing in it. She stayed in her position. She was determined to stop whoever was standing there with everything she had.

She sent a few traps of her traps in front of her while the smoke was still up to provide her with at least a little back up. Where the hell was Vi right now. The smoke began to clear and the person slowly came more and more into view until they were finally completely exposed.

"Hey Cait it's been so long how have you been?". She replied back immediately stress evident in her voice but remained as calm as she could.

"Fine and how about you Lux?"

Vi's Pov_

Damn why the hell is she so fast was all Vi could think to herself. She had chased her at least 9 blocks and 3 allies chasing after Lux. "Stop running already so i can pound your stupid head into the ground or we can do that your under arrest thing if that makes you stop."

"I would much rather you just keep chasing me." She laughed the last part out to her and turned another corner.

"OK this is gonna stop NOW!" Vi instead of going around the corner ran at the wall full speed and punched a hole through and began running through the building that turned out to be a family home and she had just knocked over the dinner table. "Sorry I'll be back and pay for it!" as she turned around and punched through another wall into another home.

Lux kept running til she heard something being smashed. "Where did she go?" As if answering her question Vi broke through the wall next to her causing her to hit the wall across from her hitting her head a little hard. She didn't have time to recuperate as Vi grab her by her shirt and slam her into it again.

"Got you now you little thief. Now you have the right to remain silent but after i beat you making me run everywhere I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Lux began to laugh a little. Vi's face became as confused as she felt but then became angry. "So you think it's funny I caught you huh? Well lets see you laugh at this!" Vi charged he fist and cocked it back as far as she could and punched forward smashing everything that was hit. She smiled til she heard the laughing still. As the smoke cleared the wall where she held Lux was destroyed but there was no Lux. She heard the laughing behind her and turned around to see Lux standing with her arms crossed laughing.

"How did you do that?" Lux answered by raising her wand above her and letting sprinkles of magic rain on her. Each drop of magic changed more of Lux as it rained on her until all that was left was someone else entirely. All that was left was Le Blanc.

"I just had too lead you away far enough so she could get those books and leave. With you not around she should be able to handle the sheriff on her own. If you want feel free to wait around and give her more time though." Vi roared out as she charged at her. She felt so stupid for being lead away so easily. Le Blanc teleported to the top of the roof. "I would use that time to calm down. Have a nice night" she said almost seductively before teleporting away.

Vi was quiet she got duped. She tightened her mechanical fist and screamed out as she touched the ground Leaving a huge crater. If anyone saw her face she didn't look upset. She looked very upset but seemed to be smiling.

"She lead me away. HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAha! So that means they see me as a threat. In that case I show them they were so right to consider ME A THREAT!" She punched the ground with both fist launching herself high into the air where she landed a little heavy and began running to the museum using her fist to launch herself from rooftop to rooftop. Yes she would show them just how much of a threat. Especially when pissed!

Caitlyn Pov_

"I have been pretty good recently besides the whole having to leave the kingdom and getting labeled as a spell thief. Oh and a friend that i had is aiming a gun at me but besides that just peachy." She twirled her wand and stared at it as it spun.

"I don't want to hurt you but if you don't lower your weapon I'm going to open fire. Please just surrender now and I will make sure you have a fair trial when returned to Demacia." She didn't take her eyes off of her. She was not the same girl she met at the Institute. No she was so much stronger and from what she heard from the people she attacked crueler. Lux didn't seem like she saw any of her traps so that's a bonus. "Lux this is your last warninng. Put down the Weapon!"

"I don't do well with warnings anymore." She stopped smiling and swung her wand firing off spheres of light while Caitlyn shot back hitting a few before ducking behind one of the model's stone structures. Lux feeling like she had the upper hand proceeded forward only to step onto one of Caitlyn's traps. She was lucky her boots stopped the teeth from biting too deeply into her but it still hurt like hell. When Cait heard her trap snap she leaned out far enough to let out a few shots at lux. Lux had already expected this and covered herself with a barrier while allowing the bubble to continue towards Cait's cover. When it finally went just far enough to see her in the reflection. "Got you now." She charged a laser like her ultimate but smaller. She fired it at the bubble making it work like a mirror bouncing off and catching Cait by surprise. She moved only enough time to make sure it wasn't a direct hit.

It caused an explosion blowing from her hiding spot causing her to skid to the side losing her gun and hat, slamming against the wall on her slide. She lifted her head and saw her gun what seemed like an inch away. It was so close. She tried to reach for it stretching her hand out. Lux walked over and stepped on it making her scream out in pain as she reach down and picked up her gun. "No more of this cupcake." She tossed it way out of Cait's reach. Lux removed her foot from her hand and crouched down to help Cait into a seated position on the wall.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I wasn't prepared to fight you know that? I had to send your watch dog on a wild goose chase hoping you would follow after her as soon as she left but you were still here when I blasted through the wall. I didn't want to hurt either of you but you just had to try and stop me from my mission." Cait looked up just enough to see a trap behind Lux. With a strong enough push she could trap her one more time. Her head was a little fuzzy but she was sure that the trap was directly behind her. "I just want to save all of you from what's coming." Lux sounded like she was going to cry. Cait couldn't go soft just because of a few tears that Lux might shed now. To many had already shed tears for the people she hurt to get this knowledge of forbidden spells. She heard Vi in her ear again.

"Cupcake where are you? I got duped! It wasn't Lux it was Le Blanc! I think they are working together! I'm almost at the museum! Anything happen while I was gone?!" Cait smiled.

"You have no idea." She said slightly above a whisper. Lux looked up at her unable to see the headset.

"What did you say?" Cait put her hands on Lux's shoulders.

"You have no idea. You should know very well what we are capable of!" She pushed with whatever strength she had left as Le Blanc appeared on the second level of the museum just in time to see Lux get her arm caught in the trap. The scream that follow was not what she was expecting. She jumped down to help Lux get free but the trap seemed a little stubborn so she blasted it. It opened up freeing her. She knelt down to see the injury but her a loud crash come through one of the walls. After a little bit of the smoke cleared Le Blanc saw Vi looking around to see Cait's head body not moving and her head hanging like a rag doll. On the other end was Le Blanc and Lux with blood all over lux.

"CUPCAKE!"

There were no words to describe the look on Vi's face. Hurt, anger, shock, and maybe sadness would help get a general idea but not good enough. LB looked around as well and knew what she was thinking. Dear lord she knew what she was thinking. Lux was not in shape to help her fight of a seriously pushed over the edge women who would beat things senseless for a living when she was happy. What would happen if she was everything else but happy. LB could get herself out no problem but they needed that spell book. She had also known that if she tried to teleport both her and Lux out of here she would be of no use as well if Vi found where she went. She was snapped out of these thoughts as she helped Lux's arm around her neck and began walking away before hearing Vi's loud voice.

" . . . ?" LB turned around to see Vi looking right at her.

"I know what this looks like-"

"SHUT YOU DAMNED MOUTH! YOU ARE KNOWN AS THE DECEIVER SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Vi pointed at both of them. "I'm not taking either of you in. You both will be wishing that your bodies didn't hurt so much so you could get up all of you teeth. I'm going to beat you both an inch of your lives. I hope you both are ready for what you deserve." She lowered her arms and charged at both of them knocking everything out of her way as she did so.

LB decided to forget the book. They needed to be alive to use the spells anyway. She grabbed Lux tighter and Began to teleport. Not only was it harder to do it with two people it took more time and Vi was two feet away. As her fist was connecting with LB the both were gone as Vi came to a skidding halt. She still held her fist out as she began to shed tears. She turned around and walked over to Cait's limp body before falling to her knees. She pulled Cait close to her as she cried silently.

"Im so sorry cupcake. If I hadn't just jumped the gun I could of had you back like I was suppose to. Now I'm too late." She held her head on her shoulder and that's when she felt it. Something that made her heart jump. Breathe on her neck. Then a few coughs.

"Who knew you could be so sweet. Maybe I'll start calling you Sweet Cheeks." Vi laughed while still shedding some tears.

"You better not or I'll tell your boyfriend you almost died on a case." She said in between sniffles.

As Vi lifted Cait onto her back, she grabbed her gun, he hat, and began to walk out of the hole that she had made. She failed to notice the small black portal that opened behind her she walk away.

"Since it seemed a little difficult for them guess I'll just break the seal and take the book myself." The female like figure smashed through the seal that guarded the book on the platform. She reached in grabbed it and walked out of the museum. She opened a portal and looked back. "What was so hard about that?" Shook her head and walked into the portal.

-End Chapter-

Shingi: There we go another chapter. I feel i pulled off different point of view well so I'm proud. But next pov should help explain some more stuff but i won't try to avoid the action so plz don't worry about that. Ty for reading and reviewing :)


	3. House of Du Counteau

Shingi echidna: Hi again. Im sorry i did't update earlier. I;m really into yugioh and went to a ycs. For those who don't know it's a really large yuioh tournament i guess short of nationals would be the best way to desribe it. But that not important the story is so back too that. Figure I give Noxus a chance in the story. I still don't own league of legends.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 3-

Noxus: House of Du Counteau

Katarina's Pov_

She walked the halls of the castle. Body always seemed so light yet with all the hidden blades she carried anyone would be shocked if they knew how many and how easily she could move while holding them all. Even more shocking she could carry so many and for no one to know or even see where they were. She would never use the visible ones just the ones she had hidden. Yet with her skin tight outfit she seemed to have an infinite amount like her sister's venom.

That was not what she was worried about at the moment. She was worried about all the attacks in Noxus. All of the victims bodies were missing when all witnesses said they heard nothing more than screams and shadows move through the night. Of course there were many skilled assassins and thieves in Noxus. The thing was she knew their work when she saw it. She knew none of these people personally but knew how they would all work. They always do something special to set them away from the rest for some kind of recognition. This time nothing more than destroyed homes and missing bodies. She sighed. Murders and crimes were expected here. It was strong eat the weak and strongest eat the strong. She smiled. She knew one thing for sure with everything going on in this City. She was the strongest and this was her city. If someone wants to eat here they better get ready to be eaten by her.

She rounded the corner to the right almost to her location. The armory where the blacksmith worked. She put in a special order for blades infused with magic. Each blade would be infused with several kinds of runes so the power she brought would be more vicious than ever. She turned again this time to the left hallway where she needed to head down to get there. As she turned she noticed the candles had been blown out and the windows to the left were open letting the moon light in with an eerie breeze.

She was on the 5 floor of the castle and this was not an easy castle to climb. Maybe it was another assassin sent to take her head to the many buyers who would love to have it offered on a plate. She didn't care because all that meant was that as she walked down the hallway her enemy would strike. She would avoid it and strike with her blade ending the fools life and proceed to the blacksmith's room. She began to walk down the dark hall as the wind blew the curtain up blocking her view further ahead bt she did not stop.

As the curtain came back to the window she stopped as she looked down the rest of the hall. There standing down the hall were multiple creatures. All black with tails that looked like whip blades and a spear at the end. Their bodies were slip with spiked spines and claws that made up most of their hands. Their teeth looked almost blade like and apart of its long head that went straight back. Its eyes glowed yellow were under the facing that seemed to capsulize their real heads. The final thing about these creatures were the streams of faded shadows that seemed to come from their bodies before fading into nothingness. It had been so long since Katarina could feel her body shiver for a second. Wait did she just now feel fear. Now she felt angered. She if even for a moment told herself that fear would be something she would never feel when she took over the house of Du Counteau.

She drew her most trusted blades from her sides and took a fighting stance as the creatures kept nodding their heads from side to side as if waiting. She tightened her grip on her blades and looked 3 doors down. There was Talon's room. Most likely he was asleep this late. He would only try to sleep for about 4 hours at the most thinking someone would try to take his life. She looked back towards the creatures as she reached down to grab another blade between her fingers in her and launched it at his door making a loud enough thud to break the silence. The creatures charged at her as she ran towards them. Damn they were fast and hard to read as all of their bodies seemed to move in a way to trick her and make her slip up but she was better than that.

The creatures launched their claws at her all at the same time. She dodged a few while blocking the others she couldn't. They had now switched sides with the creatures being 3 doors away from Talon's room and Katarina by the window. She counted 8 of the creatures. She looked again at Talon's door as it was now open and her blade was missing. She smiled and stood straight up as the creature screeched at her.

"My Name is Katarina Du Counteau of the house of Du Counteau! Welcome to my home and i welcome all of you to dinner! Thank you for coming and offering yourself's as my next meal!" All the creatures roared at her and charged. This time she waited and saw 1 of the creatures wait. She tossed 7 blades out hitting each creature some in the body, others in the shoulder by the neck, and 1 in the head between the eyes killing it instantly. She took her position and drew blades between her fingers. As creatures closed in, but then she began to focus on each of them coming to her and spun sending a blade at each of the creatures hitting all the ones that charged at her between the eyes as she did the other one. They all fell before her. She stopped and opened her eyes to see the last creature look at her and the to the window. She looked at the window as well as they both were the same distance away from it.

Both took off towards the window. The creature ran on all fours and leaped at the window. She couldn't catch it but heard a loud slash like she heard when she cut down the other creature. As she got to the window and looked out of it she saw Talon holding her blade and shoving it through its lower jaw into it's head. He pushed the beast off the blade onto the floor. As he did this she noticed he was only wearing his pants in the cold breeze. Aw poor thing actually looked cold. He spoke.

"That's 11 total" Katarina raised her brow.

"I counted 8". Talon smiled.

"You forgot the 3 outside the window standing on the roof. They looked like they were waiting for you to drop your guard. I didn't have my blade so I borrowed yours and showed a ! the way back downstairs and the others the sharpness of your blade." He tossed it back too her as she wiped the creatures dark blood off on the curtains and back on to her leg along with the other 2 too her side.

"Well thank you for showing them such hospitality and please get some clothes on or go back to sleep. I have something i need to do and if you wish to come along I don't need to have people getting the wrong idea about me and a servant of mine." Talon crossed his arms.

"I am not your servant. I serve the leader of this house."

"Which is me". She countered quickly. Talon responded back just as fast.

"It is not you. That would be your father." She responded fast again becoming quickly annoyed.

"Who is missing and in his absence I rule the house of Du Counteau and you will follow my command or I can dispatch you same as these beasts." After a moment of silence he answered back again voice void of emotion.

"One should be a little more grateful after being saved but you seem to have much to learn. But yes you could kill me or at least try and we both know that it wouldn't be easy and you would not be left with many allies you could trust afterwards." She furrowed her brow and Talon smiled knowing he won. It was true because out of all the people here in this castle she could trust her father's most faithful guard the most.

"True but remember that if you slip up I am not going to hold back on killing you. Shirt or skinless if you prefer and I am not joking about skinning you". Talon chuckled before looking at her seeing that she was serious. He rushed to his room and dressed into his usual attire. She did not wait a went to the armory. Katarina knocked and walked in without waiting for a response to see a large man with a white beard and bald. He spoke with a scruffy voice.

"Well hello Kat. Come for another cookie and a story?" He laughed loudly while Katarina just smiled. It was different then the usual smile before battle it was warmer like she was reminiscing.

"Hello John and no I'm not here for another story. I am much older now and I'm here for the blades I told you to make last week." He rubbed his beard thinking.

"Oh yes I remember now with those rune specifications you gave me. Yes here are the smaller ones you can use for your lotus. You will find these should be smoother through the air then your other blades." He pass he the pouch of smaller blades that she examined thoroughly. She approved and followed him to a table covered by a sheet. He grabbed onto the sheet and pulled it off. The blades shined in the candle light but seemed to have a shine on their own. The blades had carvings in the side were truly a work of art. As Katarina felt the handle it gave in a little bit. Before she could ask he spoke up.

"The handle is set to adjust to your hands after a little bit of use it should be perfect. It was hard getting the runes to sink into the metals right. It took 2 days of constant melting to make sure that it would hold together but once that was done shaping it was easy. An I could not just use any handle for this beauty so I took some chain mail and had to grind it down into a nice power that i put inside a fine leather. It has to be my finest work." He smiled looking down at it but heard nothing from Katarina he looked back at her. She was staring in awe at the blades. 3 sleek well crafted blades made to end lives at her beckoning's call. He smiled again and thought to himself, He knew she would love it.

She picked it up and held it up above her head. Yes truly amazing.

"The final touch on it is the shaping. The magic causes the metal to change almost every 12 hours on it's own. I think it has to do with the amount of magic given by the runes. If you focus on the shape you want the blade to become though you can change it yourself and that will release the pent up magic in the blades." She gave him all of her other blades and put the smaller ones away while she took the 3 larger ones on her sides and 1 on her back.

"You can melt down the old blades or whatever you want to make them into something useful and thank you for these. They should work effectively." As she walked to the door he called out to her.

"Hey Kat I wasn't sure but what was all that noise I heard in the hallway?" She smiled but didn't turn around.

"Just some house guest who were a little to eager to meet me. So I showed them the blades you made me. As usual I made my points." He smiled as she closed the door.

"Just another day at the house of Du Counteau." He began to melt all of her old blades.

-End Chapter-

Shingi: At first I wasn't sure how to include her but i found a way. Its gonna be in the 5th or 6th chapter thats gonna be pretty long but it will be worth the wait. Thank you for reading and plz review :)


	4. Being part of a family

Shingi: Hi again. Before I begin I would like to apologize for the way I ended the last chapter. I didn't really get to show where Kat is fitting into the story so I will do that in chapter 5 or 6 but as a writer I should know not to put things up befroe they are ready. Once again I am sorry and will do better in the future to not leave places for readers to not have to ask questions. Also in this I would rather have people see Shyvana in her Iron scale skin as she is included. It just feels more Demacian to me. Ty.

I don't own league of legends.

-Chapter 4-

Outskirts of Demacia: Grasslands by the entrance to the Bubbling Bog

General Pov

Shyavana and Taric had travaled about a day as it was now becoming dusk. Reason being they were told to find Lux but also to find if she had any affiliation with the darkness attacking and taking people. Their team was sent up north but only as far as The Bubbling bog. Jarvan was able to get in contact with Ashe in Freljord. She had already told them that nothing has happened in the area and Lux has not been seen in quite some time. They had received word from Vi that Lux was in Piltover and had attempted to steal a book of sealing spells and had to break through certain ones.

Shyvana didn't care because it did not tell her if Lux was the cause behind all of the destruction that has been happening to Runeterra all around. These thoughts alone kept her quiet during the journey but she was brought out of that as soon as the moon began to rise.

"We will stop her for the night. The bog is hard enough to see in light and everyone is tired Shyvana." She turned around and looked at her squad of 5 besides her and Taric. They did seem tired.

"Alright. We will rest here until sunrise. Sam will keep look out, then Morisa. After her Jake and Shauna. Finally Taric and me. We will keep 1 person at watch at all times and change every 30 minutes so that after someone has finished their shift. Whatever it is that has attacked our people will be brought down. If it is Lux who is the head or just a part of this evil snake of tricks she is won't be treated any differently than any other criminal." Everyone besides Vayne seemed a little worried about this. As Shyvana took her leave from everyone's attention Sam spoke up.

"But the king said to bring Luxanna back unharmed-"

"If possible." Vayne cut in quickly. "She has aloud herself to fall into a darkness that she has chosen herself. It would be best if you just consider her lost. At least that way my arrow can help guide her to salvation." Again silence followed. Everyone just began to set up their own tents and go about there own business. Jake started a fire once his tent was set up as Taric removed the top half of his armor showing his cloth blue shirt. He sat in front of the fire with his shield by his side as he cleaned of his hammer in the fires light. Sam began making a stew with th supplies he had brought with him. Vayne had put the final touches on her tent when Morisa approached her.

"How did you turn out so..dark." She choose her words carefully feeling as though Shauna would put an arrow through her if she hit a nerve.

"My life was bright once. Then someone dark came and decided she liked to her those with a nice bright life should see how dark it can become. She tortured my family before killing them. I hid in a cupboard that was going to be fixed that day. Stupid thing never closed fully because of a nail. I saw everything she did. The only thing I missed was how she could have missed me. After she was gone I got out and saw my family's tormented faces. I could still hear their screaming in my head so I ran out of that house. As fast as I could crying. Years later I heard that the woman who attacked use to be a pure of heart kind of witch. Something changed her apparently. My family was the first she killed. Who knows how many more bodies are left in her wake but I do know this. Anyone can be taken by darkness. This means anyone can be my target. This goes for anyone here including you." Morisa looked mortified. "What did you expect me to say. Some story about how I was abused or taken advantage of. No that was never my life. I had and lost everything. I won't allow that to happen again. If I find Lux and she seems as though that her path is even a little shaded I will strike her down." Morisa spoke shakily.

"How can you so easily talk about this with someone you barely know?" Vayne tightened the final rope on her tent.

"I made peace with my demons long ago. If you ask me something I will answer honestly. I have nothing to hide." Morisa looked down thinking of what to say next before looking back up at Shauna. She tightened her grip on her bow and took a deep breath.

"Will you teach me to fire my bow as you do?" Vayne stopped moving and took her hand off the rope. She turned to Morisa.

"That depends on where you stand now about everything. Would you be willing to do what is right even if everyone you know would see it as cruel, brutal, and even at times wrong when only you know what is right? If everyone turns their back to you because of the life you would have to live just to pick up your bow much less fire you arrows? If you yourself doubt anything about right and wrong how will you know what your aiming at with that arrow? It's easy for me to do what I do because I don't have anyone anymore but I bet you do. I see it in you but don't answer me now. Just go eat. It seems dinner is ready." Shauna walked past Morisa as she seemed lost in thought and sat down next to taric. Morisa followed after a minute and was passed a bowl of the stew by Vayne.

Jake cleaned off his blade repeatedly as everyone ate. Everyone seemed to lighten up and told a few stories. Shyvana told a few jokes that everyone laughed at. Taric made a joke and everyone became silent. Then laughed hysterically do to the fact of how unfunny the joke was. That's what he was aiming for. Jake seemed to smile at everyone becoming cheerful at a time like this but it made him nervous. All it would take is someone to strike now when their guard was down. Taric's hammer and shield were a little to far for him to reached as he danced arm in arm with Sam and Shyvana. Even the arrow Vayne kept on her back was by her tent. So he felt if no one else would be ready he would at least by them time. He wasn't the strongest in this group but he sure as hell wasn't the weakest. That's what he told himself as he sharpened his blade.

After everyone began to hype down the told a few more stories. Some funny and some scary(Vayne) but all in all were ready to turn in. Before they could Shauna heard something. She walked over to Shyvana. She whispered to her as she seemed to give her a goodnight hug. This surprised Shyvana,

"What are you-!"

"We are surrounded. Don't alert everyone. Just hug back and listen." Shyvana hugged her back hesitantly at first as Vayne began to tell her what should be done. Shyvana looked around behind Vayne and her eyes became slits to help her see better in the dark becuase it showed the heat that the bodies gave of making a general outline. Her hand fell lazily to Vayne's lower back. She had counted off 4 behind the small hill. They were shaded by a tree but seemed humanly shaped. Vayne stopped whispering and backed away to look into Shyvana's eyes.

"Do you get it?" Shyvana smiled as she grabbed the top of a vial Vayne kept behind her.

"Yes but just remember to alert everyone before you try to take it all on by yourself. I can handle a few myself." She placed 4 fingers a little harder against Vayne's back as Vayne pressed 5 against her's. "Yea that many won't be a problem." She eased herself towards Vayne's face.

"I'd like to see who finishes first." Vayne moved her head closer to Shyvana. Clouds blocked out the moonlight. As their lips almost made contact the dark enemies made their move and ran over the hill almost at the tents which were a few feet from her and Vayne. Shyvana slapped Vayne on the butt hard. Vayne got the signal and dodged to the side as Shyvana pulled the vial out and dropped it. As it landed a large smoke screen blinding the view of the attackers. Shyvana surroundered herself in flames as she charged into the smoke. As Vayne dodged to the side she fired off 3 arrows from her wrist killing one of the enemies that were a few feet behind Shyvana. They had not made it to the tent yet. She was lucky. This made all of them sitting duck.

When the smoke bomb dropped it made enough noise to make everyone come out of their respected tents. Taric came out fully armored hammer in one hand and shield in the other. He could not see but he knew what it felt like to be in a battle and he was in one. He heard someone scream out. He turned around in time to toss someone over his head with his shield slamming them on the way down. Whoever it was didn't get up. He looked down to what looked like a bandit. Just a mask with matching clothes that were as dark as they could get. Sam came out with his broadsword which seemed large to his smaller arms. He couldn't see to well in this smoke so he ran to the nearest opening he could see out. He took 2 steps and was at the end of an arrow. Morisa lowered it.

"We're under attack!" She shouted as she shot behind him causing a bandit to fall to Sam's side.

"I noticed and it looks like bandits!" He got behind her and slashed one killing him instantly. "We need to find Jake!"

Jake was unlucky. He knew that much when he been assigned to being a grunt soldier. But being caught outside the smoke screen by 3 of these bandits was just the universe saying he is screwed for the rest of is seemingly short life. He was lucky to grb both swords as he came out of his tent to this situation the universe had set up for him "Come on I don't have all day!'

As if on Q they all tried to strike him down with their swords and 1 dagger. He blocked the blades that came down with his right and blocked the dagger from the bottom with his left. Right now he felt good about himself taking on these guys 3v1. The thing was the all pushed and he was getting pushed back. He pushed back but he couldn't take all 3 of them with his strength alone. The blades got closer and closer as he lost more and more of his strength when all of a sudden 1 of the guys stopped pushing and stiffened up. Then another stopped leaving the guy with the dagger pushing alone. Jake brought his sword down in a stabbing motions in between the bandit's neck and shoulder. The bandit coughed a few times before falling like his allies had. He looked to see that the other 2 guys had arrows in their back. He looked to see who had done it and saw Vayne.

"That should be the last 1 on this side of the camp. Lets move so we can help our friends shall we." He didn't need to be told twice as she took off running towards the smoke screen that was now fading away revealing a large dragon tossing 2 bandits high in the air letting them fall wherever they land.

They came back just in time to see the dragon surround itself in flames as the flames became smaller and clear away showing Shyvana standing straight seeing if all the bandits had been dealt with. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Taric drop 2 bodies in a pull that Sam seemed to had started with the 1 he tossed into the center of camp. Jake and Vayne stopped running seeing that everyone was ok.

"Looks like your plan worked well Vayne." Vayne crossed her arms and smirked.

"Did you expect any less?" Shyvana laughed lightly.

"I guess not but is everyone alright?" Sam spoke first.

"Alive and well captain." Next was Morisa.

"I fine. What about you Jake?" He was about to speak but Vayne cut him off.

"He was fighting 3 of these guys when I found them start to get the upper hand. So I helped out a little bit but he did pretty well." He looked at her questioningly but then Morisa and Sam ran up to him.

"Really 3 by yourself! That's amazing! How did you do it!?" Morica followed suite.

"You must have been so scared. Did you really just take them all on?" He didn't know how to respond. All of a sudden he was the center of attention. He felt more confident in is ability now. Shyvana snapped him out of his ego trip.

"Well as a reward you can take first watch. I'm sure someone of your caliber can handle anything that may attack us." She seemed to smile as Jake's face drained at the thought of how hard he just fought and not being able to go to sleep for at least another 30 minutes. He sighed.

"Yes captain." Everyone was heading to their tents as Shyvana called Vayne out causing everyone to look but still get ready to sleep.

"Why did you use...well that for the signal?" Everyone looked curiously as Shyvana gaze seemed to look up. Her cheeks also seemed a little pink. Vayne smiled and answer politely.

"I figured they were waiting for us to drop our guard before they attacked. The situation that I made us look like we were in is usually the best way to look like our pants were down don't you?" As Shyvana looked at Vayne to reply she winked at her causing her face to become red and leave her mouth open unable to reply. "People usually fall for those kind of tricks the easiest. Even people who you wouldn't think would allow themselves to be so easily...tempted I think is the best word."

Shyvana looked over at Vayne again and cleared her throat.

"Well very good. It worked very effectively and you saved all our lives with the vigilance and strategy. We owe you our lives and thank you." She was still blushing a bit but the Morisa spoke up.

"She's right. Without you we would have been caught to easily and probably killed. So I would like to thank you as well. Jake scratched the back of his head before speaking.

"Well yea if you hadn't found me I would really be dead now. I don't know a hundred percent about everyone else but I know my life is something I can trust you with. Anyway I'm just trying to say..thank you Shauna." Taric and Sam joined in.

"Thank you for saving our lives as well." They both said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Morica looked at them and laughed as well. Jake saw them and couldn't hold his laughter back any longer. Vayne chuckled a little and covered her mouth to not be too loud. Shyvana smiled at her squad. These were good people. Hopefully they would all live through this.

The cloud that had been blocking the moonlight finally let the light shine on their camp. As it shined on the bodies darkness seemed to rise and Shyvana seemed to be the only one who noticed this. The dark energy streamed towards her team. She jumped in the way while summoning fire to her gauntlet and shooting it at the stream of darkness. Everyone turned to see what was going on as a full scale battle of flame and darkness were fighting to see which would give first. Shyvana turned to Taric.

"Cover everyone!" He wasted no time getting behind Shyvana and in front of everyone as she lost her footing being sent flying back into his shield as the energy pour on at her forcing her against his shield. "Don't let up I got this!" She turned her head towards the dark power as it shower her with its overwhelming power. She summoned her flame again to both her gauntlets and made the dragons head with them firing a much larger and more powerful flame than before. It tore through the center on the darkness and seared the bodies. The dark power stopped as the bodies burned. everyone looked at the pile of burning bodies. All except Vayne.

"Burn the rest of the bodies! NOW!" Everyone grabbed a stick from the almost burnt out campfire. They managed to burn all of them without incident as they all came back to the center and looked at Shyvana. She looked extremely tired. Sam reached out to her.

"Captain are you okay?" She looked at him and began to sweat.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy and i feel hot." She held her head with her right hand. That's when Vayne saw the large mark that had been made by the dark blast. It was large and went along her forearm looking almost infected.

"No your not. Jake and Sam get her to her tent. After that Jake keep watch like you were ordered too. Sam your going to hellp Taric with anything he needs. Taric see what you can do about her arm. Somethings not right with it. Morisa keep guard. If anything approaches this tent but me shoot it and shoot it to kill. I don't want any warning shots given. You can't afford any doubts right now. I'm going to my tent for some supplies I'll be back in a second. No one leave her alone and for the love of Demacia please don't do anything that strays from the orders I gave you now go!" Everyone seemed shock for a second on how fast Shauna took command but followed her orders quickly. She headed to her tent and ran through her bag.

"When we thought we had the upper hand they pulled something like this. I swear Luxanna Crownguard will pay for this darkness she has brought to this land!"

-End Chapter-

Shingi: I have nothing to say about this chapter because I feel like I will be giving spoilers lolz. Plz review and tell me what you guys think though. I want feedback and I want to know what you guys as readers want to see more of. TY for reading and I'll try to get the next one up soon. :)


	5. Let's go to Bilgewater!

Shing: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter because I enjoyed making it. I'm going to bring Kat back in like promised. Although it won't be just her for the entire chapter.

I still dont own League of legends

-Chapter 5-

Katarina's room morning

She opened her eyes and woke up feeling extremely good. Nothing feels better than a little violence and spilling blood before going to bed. She rose thinking about last night's attempt on her life. They had waited to attack her. They could have tried her on any floor but they didn't. She stood up from under the sheets as she headed to the bathroom for a morning bath and asked herself why. Why had they waited. Most of the floors only had guards by the valuables of her family. She believed no one was foolish enough to try and take her head in her home. These creatures did but the question still was why did they wait?

She washed her hair and closed her eyes as she dove under the water and allowed the dark to sink in for a moment. It hit her as she opened her eyes under the water and came up for air.

"They weren't waiting for me to be alone! They were waiting for me to get somewhere dark. I don't know why but that explains why they wait for night for all of these attacks always happen at night. Its dark. I can't go on this alone. I need more information." She stopped talking aloud when she realized she was talking to herself. If what she thought was true though then there would be 1 place these creatures would try to really live. The Shadow Isles. She sighed sinking into the water stopping at her nose. Now she had a problem. She had no ship that could travel that distance nor a crew to manage the ship. Noxus was full of criminals, not sailors. The next problem would be everyone finding out she left. When her father left Noxus fell into turmoil. Riots and fights that led to pointless destruction that took so long to fix. She took control and everything was put in place. If she left it would happen again.

She could leave it to her sister but leaving the care of this city to a literal snake seemed like a bad idea. It would be even worse to leave it in the hands of the vulture Swain. She would leave it to Talon for a bit but no one would listen to him. Especially Swain. She closed her eyes again and began to think. She sat there in the large bathroom for what felt like hours but was really no more than 2 minutes. Maybe if no one knew she left then none of that would matter? Yes that would be perfect! She would sneak out of Noxus and higher a crew. Someone she knew who would at least try to handle the evils that would be at the Isles. She smiled when someone cme to her mind. Okay now she had her plan. She just needed to implement it.

*2 Hours Later downstairs outside the castle gates*

A silver haired woman wearing a hood walked at a hurried pace to the gates that lead to the bridge out of Noxus. The hood covered the woman's eyes, arms, and back. If someone looked closely they would see a green jacket and a shirt that came far enough down to cover her ribs and hold her chest. Her pants fit tight on her legs, spiked combat boots that were black, and spiked wrists cuffs that were silver to match the chains on the jacket.

She was about 5 meters away when someone bumped into her reaching into her pocket to take her coin purse. The women drew a silver blade to the man's throat while he was still close to her. She put her head by his ear as though she was leaning on him for support.

"You should keep your hands to yourself before someone decides they may want to keep them." This scared the man off and sent him running. She smiled as she continued to hurry to the gate. Just because they don't know that it's me does not mean it's my city. She final got outside the gates when she felt someone behind her. She pulled out her blade again and swung it behind her to clash with someone else's blade.

"Are you sure you want to fight out here? Someone might see who you are." Neither of them lowered their blades. "Will you at least explain why your doing something so selfish as to leave the city to repeat what happened when your father left?" She lowered her hood to reveal Katarina. Her hair dyed silver making her harder to find out. At least in Noxus since everyone seemed to have something a little different about them. They stared each other down trying to see who would cave first. Katarina sighed.

"I need to stop these things. They have been taking this place apart a piece at a time every night. Last night they came for me but they lost their lives. That's not enough for me. I need to send a message to whoever sent these things. They will know to not strike here again after I kill whoever their leader is. Now if you try to stop me I will beat you senseless so there can be something for the guards to clean up later. He sighed this time.

"I am not here to stop you. I just want to make sure this is what you want to do."

"If that is the case then yes this is what I want to do."

"Where will you go then?" She pulled her hood back up.

"I'm taking a boat to Bilgewater. After that I'm going to find someone willing to go out to the Shadow Isles." Talon seemed to jump up at this.

"What the hell do you mean the Shadow Isles! You know what lurks there! If you go there you will find exactly what your looking for."

"What would that be Talon?" He seemed to become angry at her for not knowing already.

"A slow painful death! No one has ever come back from the Isles except for those pleading allegiance to it. Like it is an island that lives." She began to walk over the bridge.

"Then you get why I will go alone. Death does not make me quake in my boots. When these things attacked that night i was terrified. I almost let go of my blades just from becoming so weak. I will show these things what I felt right before I kill them all." Talon called out as she made it halfway across.

"As long as you return before everything goes to hell then I hide the fact your gone as long as I can. Good Luck on your mission." He walked back through the gate as she got to the end to look back at Noxus and Talon.

"Just because I am leaving doesn't mean your no longer mine. I will just loosen my fangs from this city's neck for awhile." She smiled as she made her way to the docks.

-Camp Shyvana's Tent-

The sunrise had come just a little while after Vayne returned to the tent. Taric had tried to heal her hours. Jake, Sam, and Morisa took shifts standing guard til Vayne told them she could sleep which they sa blessing. Vayne stayed with Taric as they just allowed Shyvana to rest. There was a long silence beside the usual breeze. Taric was the first to speak.

"I can't heal this wound." Vayne looked up from Shyvana at him

"What do you mean you can't heal the wound? That's your damned profession isn't it!? To heal wounds!" He looked up at her but remained quiet. He spoke again.

"You think I don't know what i do? I have tried over and over to the point my hammer is starting to look black! The worst part is-" he pulled her armor away to reveal the darkness had spread further up her arm. Her forearm to her hand had already turned a slightly pale grey. "There has been no progress. It's has only spread." He waited before he spoke again. "I'll try again. I need to rest first. I was using mana I didn't have. I believe the same goes for you. You haven't slept all night. She should be fine alone for awhile. Get some sleep." She looked back down at Shyvana.

"No you get some sleep"

"Vayne-"

"Someone has to stand watch! Those kids have been up the whole night and I told them they could rest. After you all have rested I get some sleep."

"I'm not sure-"

"This is not a debate, It's not a negotiation, and if you try anything to put me to sleep I will put 3 arrows in you. One where you sit, one where you piss, and one in your head." She did not look up at him when she said this.

"Okay well I feel you should stay as long as you like. Me on the other hand will turn in for a bit." He left the tent and returned to his. Before he went to sleep he sent a message out to Jarvan by the ring given to him by the League. It would take about 5 minutes to get to him since it went through The institute before going to the person that it was sent to. He spoke into the ring about Shyvana's condition and of the attack. Once that was done he lied down went to sleep leaving his hammer against his shield. As he slept the black that was on his hammer began to spread across the handle. The gems began to turn red as the darkness began to move towards his shield. It did the same thing that it had done to the hammer turned it black while changing the gems red. The didn't move after that.

After Taric left Vayne did just what she said she would do. She left out of Shyvana's tent and stood guard for about 4 more hours before Sam woke up. Before he could ask anything she went into her tent and fell onto her mat before falling into a deep sleep. Sam looked around realizing he was the only one awake. He crossed his arms.

"What can I do to help time fly?" As he began to wonder a messenger bird appeared with a message for Shyvana.

-Piltover: First Finest Hospital-

Time flies when your doing something. Right now Vi was staring at the ceiling wishing that it would fall down ending her infinite boredom. She brought Caitlyn here as soon as she could and she was sleeping ever since they patched her up and gave her a few meds. The police department and ambulance didn't make it because they were held up by multiple things which would include a fire in the park, a collapsing building, a collapsing bridge, and finally a burning building on a collapsing bridge that had just been robbed or something like that. She just knew that it was the reason the park caught fire.

She was brought out of her thought was Caitlyn moving under her hospital blanket. She sat up looking around the bright room and put her hand to her temple.

"Where are we and why is it so bright?" Vi looked at her lazily then looked back up at the ceiling before answering.

"Were at FF's hospital. After you got your ass handed to you by Lux I had too-"

"It was about even." Vi looked over at her again a little irritated.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. After you got your ass handed to you by Lux I came in, saved the day, and brought you here for some R&R. You can thank me later. I would prefer now but that's not important. What is important is that the book of seals at the museum was taken." Caitlyn was shocked at this but Vi continued. "Before you say anything there was no way that Lux could have taken it." Caitlyn grabbed the cup of water sitting on her nightstand.

"Then who could have taken it." She drank some of her water as Vi continued.

"It also couldn't have been Le Blanc since they both split when I got there." She spat her water everywhere.

"What do you mean Le Blanc couldn't have taken it? She was there?" Vi looked at her confused.

"Hold on a second. You don't remember what happened?" She shook her head no.

"A lot of things are a little hazy about that." Vi thought about it for 2 seconds before deciding not to think too much about anymore. Instead she got an idea.

"So there's another person involved in this heap of a mess. What we need to know is if this other person is working alone or with Lux. After the doctor tells me if I can go we will get back to this case." Vi stretch her arms out and yawned.

"You have a slight concussion, 3 cracked ribs, 1 broken, and some scratches from you tussle with Lux. Can we go now it's so boring here?! I just wanna get out of here. On a bright note though you boyfriend showed up to give you some get well flowers." Vi smiled as Caitlyn was no blushing.

" .Here?" Vi turned her chair to Caitlyn.

"Sounds like your admitting your dating now cupcake." Vi now had a full grin. Caitlyn blushed redder but thought of something that made her stop and smile.

"Oh no I couldn't possible leave my sweet cheeks all alone in the cold world while I have someone to hold." Vi now was blushing.

"You said you didn't remember everything!"

"No. I said that it was a little hazy. Although I do recall a certain tom boy crying her eyes out thinking she hmmmm what was it again? If I hadn't run off I could have had your back." She pulled off the teary voice that Vi had that night before holding back her laughter. "Wait I know. I'll just have to give a certain someone a call and tell him about how you needed a shoulder to cry on?" She laughed at her own joke before stopping because of her ribs. She began to hold and rub her side. She looked back up at Vi to see a quite scary face. Vi raised her hands over to Caitlyn.

"Maybe you just need a good reason to laugh your troubles away Cupcake. Here let me help you." She said it so calmly but Cait heard the venom in her voice. Her hands inched closer slowly to her teammate that was unable to move away from her.

"Vi-NO-STOP IT-I"LL SCREAM!" Vi didn't stop

"Believe me when I say I would love nothing more right now." She said with the same calm voice as before. Vi began to tickle Caitlyn.

Everyone outside the door could hear them clearly.

"VI PLEASE HAHAHA STOP I HAHAHA OW IT HURTS PLEASE AHAHAHHA IM BEGGING HAHAHHAHAHAA WHEN I GET MY GUN HAHAHAHAHAAAH!" One of the doctors walked it causing Vi to turn her head away for a moment. In the time while Caitlyn was still laughing she grabbed the vase of flowers and cracked it over Vi's head causing her to stop tickling her and clench her head while running in place. Cait caught her breath. "I (breathe) warned (breath) you (breath) to stop (breath)."

"OW OW OW WHAT THE HELL CUPCAKE! I TICKLE YOU SO YOU GRAB THE NEAREST OBJECT AND HIT ME WITH IT!" Vi was about to say more but the doctor cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt but there is a message for you from Prince Jarvan. The messenger said it was urgent." She handed Caitlyn the folded message since Vi seemed occupied with the lump that began to form on the back of her head. Caitlyn opened the message and began to read it. Her eyes seemed to have found new determination as she continued. Vi saw this and went over closer to her.

"What does it say?" Caitlyn swung her legs over of the bed. She leaned on Vi for support as she stood up.

"It says that Lux was spotted on a boat headed towards Bilgewater." Vi smiled.

"So that mean what I think it does right?" Cait looked and smiled back.

"Yup. We're getting on the next boat to Bilgewater. Doctor I will need my release forms." The doctor looked at her barely able to stand.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. You aren't even able to stand." Vi sat Cait back down and walked over to the doctor slightly towering over her.

"I believe the lady wants her papers. You don't want to upset me right?" She used her arms to block of the doctors path of escape while staring her down.

"So what do you say Doc?" Vi smiled but that didn't make the doctor any less frightened. She spoke quietly.

"I-I'll g-get it all f-f-filled out right away m-miss enforcer." She moved her arms still smiling.

"Good girl. Now run along before my hand starts twitching. Wouldn't want a doctor in the hospital now would we?" The doctor ran out and did not look back. Caitlyn shook her head.

"I want to say thank you but I still don't approve of your intimidating people to get your way Vi."

"Yea yea bill me later. We don't have time to wait. We need to get to Bilgewater before she disappears again." Cait sighed.

"Get my clothes please." Vi knew she won.

"That's my Cupcake."

"You know it Sweet Cheeks."

"I hate you." Cait smiled.

"Love you too but I still need my clothes."

-Ionia-

Garen had finally made it to Ionia. It had taken some time but once he got to Zaun he found a boat with people he usually didn't see outside of the institute. Janna and Lee Sin. They both had been on their way to Ionia. Lee was returning home after training himself on the Ironspike Mountains. That place was always peaceful to him since it was to difficult to get over. Garen himself took the pass close to Noxus because a trip over the mountains would have added at least a day or 2 to his journey.

Janna was going to Ionia to get fruits that were rare and only found on the island this time of year. A merchant she trusted said he had got his hands on a few and would ship them over but she said no. She would rather not have the them ruined by travel and get them herself from him. He accepted that and told her that they will be ripe for about a week so she would have time. She had wasted no time and was on the next boat to Ionia.

They all enjoyed small talk sharing tales of their days inside and outside the Institute. They brought up the darkness as they all got quiet about this. Garen told them of his mission considering they were people he could trust. They thought about it for a bit and asked if they may come with him. Garen disregarded this idea but Janna and Lee refused to let up and even though he said no they followed him everywhere once they got off the ship. He sighed. At least they were not useless.

He broke himself from his thoughts and began his search for the Village of Balance. Better known as the Kinkou had no idea where to start but a secluded large area like a forest would be the best place to start. He avoided all the villages he could see but still didn't know where to start.

"This is going nowhere. It will take days to find the Kinkou." He was becoming irritated. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Lee.

"Maybe we should ask the people making you see things that are not there. We have walked in circles for the past hour. I am guessing the sun has still not set because you are being looped by these people you are looking for have prevent you from finding them because they are constantly behind us. Well just one is behind us." They turned around yet Garen and Janna saw nothing. "You may come out now! I know your there! And now so do they!

The background began to bend as a ninja in green stepped out. She looked at the people before her holding her kamas in both her hands.

"What are all of you doing here?" Garen stepped forward.

"I have come to speak with the order to find out what it is they know about this darkness and what happened to my sister. Please allow me an audience with your elders." Akali was unmoved.

"No." It took a moment for Garen to register what was said.

"Wait WHAT!"

"I am sorry that I was unclear before. I said no. This means that you may not have an audience with the elders of my village. You may not go to the village. If that is your only purpose here please leave." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait. Then who do I talk to about any of this? I know that your village knows something about this. Just let me talk to someone who knows something!" She stopped.

"If you wished to speak to someone who knew something about this then why did you not speak to master Shen?" Garen was now confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Master Shen is not an elder but he is aloud to share information the village has aloud. If it is not he will not talk to you about it."

"Why can't I just speak to an elder?" Akali sighed.

"That would mean 1 of 2 things. You would come to the village which is hidden from the outside world. We would have to invite you in and that is not aloud unless all the elders have agreed to allow an outsider into our village. The other would mean an elder coming out here into the open. Away from the safety of the village and those who protect them. I can allow neither of those things to happen."

"That's why you said no. Because it's your job. HAHA I just thought you didn't like me."

"I don't." The laughter stopped.

"What?" She smiled under her mask.

"Just joking Garen but you do have to leave. Master Shen is most likely in Bilgewater."

"Why would he go there?" She made her kamas disappear in smoke before putting her hands to her chin and elbow in a thinking position.

"He said there will soon be a large disturbance because of someone unexpected being there. If you want to speak to him though head to the Blue Fox tavern. That's exactly where he will be."

"How do you know? Is it some disturbance in the order of balance?" Garen said jokingly. Akali stopped smiling and glared towards him.

"Don't joke about balance. I know he is going to be there because he said so."

"Thank you for your help Akali. I would just like for you to point us the way out if that's alright?" Akali started smiling again.

"Sure under 1 condition."

"That would be?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"The Fist of Shadow does not debate."

"Neither does the Might of Demacia."

"Then find your way out. Lee Sin would most likely be able to if it was not for his blindness but he is. Janna could fly and hope that she is not shot down for being mistaken as an enemy. Lets not mention the fact that Shen won't be there forever. At the most he will be gone the day after tomorrow. So please have a nice night." The sun had begun to set as Akali walked away again. Garen tried to hold his ground but knew she could just head home.

"FINE! You may join us. Please lets just go now before night falls upon us. The boat wants to be sailing before the sun completely sets." She looked up and started to run.

"Follow me if you want to make it in time then!" They began to run after her following every direction she made til the saw the boat and see. The sun began to set and the boat sounded off the horn. Lee felt the need to speak up.

"It seems like we won't make it in time unless- Janna can you do something?" Janna shot a small tornado behind them.

"I hope everyone is prepared. I'll meet all of you at the boat. Safe travels."She flew higher above towards the boat. Garen looked back at Lee.

"What did you mean by-" He soon felt a large breeze blow from behind him sending him, Akali, and Lee soaring into the air towards the boat. The wind died down and they all began free falling. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS A PLAN?" They all fell besides Janna who glided down. As Akali got closes she landed against one of the smoke towers and ran down. As she did she threw a chain out for Lee to catch which he did. He reach out and caught Garen's hand. Now they all weren't going to die but they were in danger of injury. Akali pulled on the chain while skidding down the pipe. She was able to get a much better view of what they were going to fall onto. That's when she saw it. The pile of hay just a little further out. She dove at Lee crashing into him sending them to the stacks of hay. Problem was Garen slipped from his grip.

Garen was falling alone. Janna nose dived after him. She reached out grabbing onto Garen. Damn he was heavy. She was able to use some of her magic to slow them down and aim at the stacks of hay that Lee and Akali had already hit and rolled out of. The crashed next and it hurt but at least they survived. Garen sat up and looked around before falling back down.

"Great plan Lee. Next time just don't lose your grip on me next time." Garen began laughing hard. Soon Akali, Janna, and Lee as well. Then they heard an announcement.

"The boat for Bilgewater will be leaving in 10 minutes. This boat for Bandle City will be leaving in 5. Please be prepared to sail. Thank you." Everyone besides Lee looked at each other than over the railings to see a boat with a nice big Banner saying To Bilgewater. They stared quietly til Lee spoke.

"Guess this isn't the right boat then. At least it was an effective training exercise." They all glared in Lee's direction.

-End Chapter-

Shingi: Story is coming together nice in my opinion but I want advice if you guys as readers and or writers if you guys have any. Thank you for reading and please review. :)


	6. Friendly Card Games?

Shingi: Hey again... I have been feeling a little down lately. So I was not updating for a bit. It could have been because I have not to many readers at the moment. It could be noone reads LOL stories like that but hey what can I do. Then I thought to myself that I had 1 person read it and he/she asked me to continue. If at least 1 person enjoys it then that means I won't back down from this challenge so thank you my only reader so far. I'm a dude has to be strong soooooooooooo...ROAR LIKE RENGAR, ALISTAR, CHOGATH, NASUS, RENEKTON, SHYVANA (DRAGON FORM), SWAIN (CROW FORM), SKARNER, TRUNDLE, VOLIBEAR, WARWICK, AND UDYR ALL AT THE SAME TIME!

I don't own league of legends.

-Chapter 6-

General Pov

Bilgewater was the place where every pirate and bounty hunter a like would come and simply for gathering for reasons of their own. Usually one would be hunting the other or they both could be found in a tavern drinking down beers singing folktales with slurred notes. Most of Bilgewater was bars Taverns and hotels since anyone who came had their own ship which meant they would stay for a night or 2 before going back out to sea. However with all these taverns 1 stood out from the rest. It was known as the Blue Fox.

This 3 floored tavern was different because of the people that it attracted would be people of the Institute of War. Others were aloud to come in but there would always be at least 2 or 3 champions sitting at a table, dancing with some guest, and even singing a jolly tune. The second floor went around the building on the outside leaving a large gap in the middle for others to look down at the large gamblers table in the center. This brought in a lot of profit because the dealer for the gambler's table was Twisted Fate. The owner of this lovely tavern was a summoner by the name of Kyle Longhart. Things always seemed so great there since business boomed with people wanting to see what champs would show up. Today was just another regular day. Until the door opened allowing 3 people to step in who usually were not seen here. Kyle welcomed them like any other.

"Hello and welcome to the Blue Fox Tavern. Could I interest you in a drink or a maybe a room for the night?" He looked at them with a smile knowing well who 2 of them were. The third had a hood covering the upper half of her face allowing him only to see a glimpse of hair which was blonde. Before he could continue One of them spoke up. Her hair was white in a long dress that had covered up her stomach and chest but slits revealing her sides and thighs with straps holding it in place and a large crown piece.

"I will have a shot of you strongest wine." Next to speak was the women with red hair, and red eyes. She also wore a dress but her's seemed to have spider legs coming of the back.

"I'll have a spell break with raspberry's and salt on the rim. Also a glass of milk for her." She smiled as she gestured to the girl next to her with her pointed finger. The hooded woman seemed insulted by this and looked back towards Kyle.

"No I'll have a spell break too!" The woman laughed at this and looked back to the hooded woman.

"Oh so your a big girl now huh? Able to order something stronger? Well how about you show him your old enough. Maybe you have some ID to prove you are?" The hooded girl seemed to hold her head in defeat. "As I thought. Now she will have a milk and if she behaves maybe I'll get her some cookies." She reached over and held the girls chin tenderly and pull her face towards her. "Will you behave now?" The hooded woman now seeming more like a child nodded her head. "Good" Kyle after seeing the scene before him felt he needed to say something.

"Well-uh-" The women with white hair spoke.

"1 of your strongest, 1 spell break, and 1 glass of milk." He seemed to calm out of his confused daze.

"Y-yes of course." He left them alone to make their drinks as they seemed to have a light discussion. The door opened again this time allowing another women with a hood to walk through. This woman had silver hair underneath of hers as she approached the table. She ordered some rum and waited. Next person through the door was a tall well muscled man who wore a blue mask with 2 katana swords on his back. He approached the table and ordered nothing as he sat down. The door opened again to let out a few drunk customers but after they left 2 more women entered. 1 wearing a tall hate with a purple skirt. A slightly taller woman walked in behind her with large mechanical gloves that made her look somewhat menacing. They both got a table quick as the girl rested her head in the gauntlets and said something that irritated the woman in the tall hat causing her to hit the taller woman with pink hair. They both ordered a drink and began to have small talk of their own.

It was about 5 minutes before Twisted would show up for tonight's game.

-3 Ladies-

"How do we know that we can believe what that creature says? He's locked away most of the time doing who knows what and we asked him about this darkness." Said the Elise. Lux drank her milk through a straw before responding.

"We don't know too much about these things and if anyone in the world knows about dark things it would have too be the beings from the Void. We needed someone who has done a little more than looked into the void and change. We needed to know from someone who lived there. So we asked him." She drank more of the milk. "This is pretty good." Syndra lifted her wine to her lips.

"If he is lying then I will punish him otherwise your ruining my drink. It is weak enough without your boring talk." They all sat in silence after that with the noise of everyone else enjoying themselves in the tavern.

-Single lady- 3 minutes before game

She drank in silence. She was looking for 1 person in particular who had yet to show up. She drank again as the door opened. She looked towards the door and saw a man and a woman. The man walked with a gun and a sword on his sides. The woman wore a pirate hat with 2 guns on her sides. Katarina downed what was left of her drink and walked over to her. "Lets get this over with." She said to no one in particular.

-2 ladies- 1 minute before game

"Why do you always ask about everyone in the police department? I'm not going to tell you anything that would help you blackmail me Vi." Vi drank from her can of beer.

"Cmon you know I'm going to find out eventually. Just make it easy on yourself cupcake. Once we find Lux I'm going to dedicate myself to finding out who it is you like and when I do-" She was cut off by the sound of TF's teleportation and him appearing by the gambler's table. He stood straight up as everyone looked towards him.

"Hello everyone! It's time for the gambling to begin!" He shout with his arms up as everyone who knew what would happen cheered. Miss Fortune walked up too the table. As did Syndra, Elise, Lux, Shen and Katarina. Katarina sat next to Miss Fortune. Lux sat in between Syndra and Elise. Shen sat next to Syndra. This left a few open seats as Graves approached the table with Caitlyn taking the seat next to Katarina and Graves next to Caitlyn. This left 2 more seats as the door to the pub opened. Garen, Akali, Janna, and Lee Sin came in and looked around. Akali pulled Lee over to the table and both sat down next to each other. This completed the circle with Twisted Fate in the middle of the table. The circle went In the order of Shen, Syndra, Lux, Elise, Akali, Lee Sin, Miss Fortune Katarina, Caitlyn and Graves. Katarina and Lux kept up their hoods.

As Twisted Fate looked around he asked "Is everyone ready to play?" They all nodded yes. "Good now I'll go over the rules before we begin. They will not be anyone attacking anyone for whatever reason. This is a respectable business so I would like those with weapons to lay them towards the inner circle." Katarina complyed and put the visible blades to her center of the inner circle. Graves and Caitlyn put both of their guns forward as Miss Fortune did a second later. Shen put both his katana blades out as he looked over at Akali. She put her kamas out on the table. Lux was the final person to put out her wand. Garen who was behind Lee and Akali looked over and noticed 2 set of the weapons immediately. He looked over and saw the hood across from the wand.

"Lux is that you?" She looked up and he saw her eyes. He was about to move over to her side of the table as a gold card flew past him. He saw Twsited Fate's hand stretch out.

"I believe I wasn't done explaining the rules. No one shall be moving around this table so that everyone feels the game is fair. You started there Garen so that is where you will stay." He put his hand down as Garen didn't move. He kept looking at Lux as she looked at the table. Elise whispered over to her.

"Don't worry. Even he won't risk dealing with everyone here at this table. So relax and get ready to play." Lux looked over at her and gave a look that said thank you. Twisted Fate continued.

"The players may speak to the people behind them but not the people behind their opponents. No one will be cheating because I will be watching all of you. Finally this game is different from whatever may be happening in your lives. At the Blue Fox Tavern no one is prey and no one is a hunter. Everyone can consider themselves safe. Unless they don't have the best luck with hands when gambling." He smiled at that as the audience laughed. "Now place your bets and lets play a card game shall we!?" The crowd cheered as Twisted dealt the cards to everyone giving hands of 5. Everyone picked up their hands except for Syndra who floated her cards up. Janna whispered what Lee's cards were to him as he listened carefully.

The card game they played was Ionian. TF would pull the card from the top of the deck and put it face down. Everyone would reveal a card from their hands and put it face up. TF then turns the card over that is face down. The closest to the order of the card wins. If both cards are close the lower card wins because it's closer to ace which is 1. No jokers aloud. This was truly gambling because everything was left up to chance. TF pulled the first card and put it face down.

"Now if everyone would place their bets and their card." Everyone looked at their hand and put a card out. Some of the table also put up about 10 gold coins each. Caitlyn looked over at Lux.

"So is that really you Lux." Whispers were heard in the crowd as they had all turned silent at the start of the game. "I still have to pay you back for that hospital visit. Really worked me over you know. Had a few of my ribs cracked and a concussion." Syndra spoke before Lux could reply.

"All that and you still made it for tonight's game. Maybe you aren't as fragile as all you people look?" She sent her card from her floating hand setting it down with her bet of 10 coins. Vi glared over at Syndra as her expression stayed un-interested. Vi whispered to Caitlyn.

"I really wanna punch her face in." She spoke again before Caitlyn could reply as she looke at her hand.

"Your welcome to try after the game. Although I doubt you could touch me with the ovens on your hands you call gloves." Vi became pissed.

"THERE GAUNTLETS YOU PRISSY LITTLE-" TF cleared his throat.

"Please don't make me repeat the rules. You are behind Caitlyn so you can't speak to the other players. Now keep quiet before you are escorted out." She said nothing to reply. Last was Lee and Akali holding their cards. Shen looked over at Her.

"I was sure that I told you I was going to handle this alone". She looked over at him before picking her card, closing her eyes and setting the card before replying.

"Yes you did but I chose to come of my own free will. I have trained hard to become the fist and it was not so I could sit around at the village and wait for you to get me when you deemed necessary." She pulled out a handful of coins and set them in front of her card. Janna touched 1 of Lee's cards and said that one. He pulled out the card and set it down. As he was doing that Janna whispered to Akali.

"Why did you pull over Lee knowing he can't see?" Akali became flustered. She had not thought about his blindness. Just that she didn't want to go to the table alone. She could have grabbed Garen or Janna. At least they could see the cards before them even if they don't know how to play.

"I-I don't know. I just grabbed his arm and pulled him to the table." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw it was Lee's.

"Do not worry. As long as Janna is aloud to tell me what the cards are I can play." He smiled at her calming her down. She took a deep breath and looked back at Shen who remained expressionless. After working with him for so long she could see his irritation.

"Just play the game Shen. I won't hinder you from what you have come to do." He seemed to accept that and looked back at his hand. With all the cards played TF placed his hand on the face down card.

"All bids are now closed." He looked at all of the people seated at the table as Katarina began to talk to Miss Fortune.

"I would like to request your services." She looked over at Katarina not knowing it was her because of the hood.

"If the money is good you may have my services. Of course depending on what you mean by services?" Katarina pulled out a bag and set it on Miss Fortune's lap. She opened it as she saw all the gold pieces and face didn't hide her shock. Katarina smiled as she finally looked over at her.

"I believe no matter what it may be I can afford any of your services." She was going to shake her hand before she realized that she almost revealed her hand. She pulled back quickly.

"Sorry but we are still apart of this game and I don't plan on losing to anyone here." TF flipped the card over. He took a look at all the cards. "The winner of the first round is the lovely lady with the blonde hair. Would you like to tell us your name?" The people began to chat name over and over. She looked over at Syndra as if asking for permission. Syndra simply nodded so Lux removed her hood and everyone became quiet. "Well it really is Miss Crowguard. I hear your wanted in quite a few places now an days. But don't worry you won't be judged here. So relax and enjoy the game. First win is yours." He passed her the winnings. Before he shuffled it up again giving out new hands. He pulled the card off of the top and put it face down once again. "Please put down your card and your bet."

This went on for awhile until round 10 came. Syndra sighed loudly.

"I have become bored. Maybe its time we really put something up. I will bet all of this." She opened a dark portal about the size of a large dinner plate. She reached in and pulled out large bag and dropped it on the table. As it landed it made a loud chinking sound. It was at least twice the size of what Katarina had given Miss Fortune. "I have no need for all of this anyway so lets make this the last and final bet. Simply all or nothing. I may even have Elise tell you what all of you wanna know about the most. The Darkness that has attacked." Everyone had looked at the amount she had placed forth and then was blown away by what she said. Even TF was blown away by the amount she was placing on this final bet. "So what do all of you say?" Vi tossed a bag a little less than half the size of Syndra's bag.

"HELL YEA LET'S DO IT!" They looked over at Caitlyn who sighed and said she was in. Akali pulled out everything she had as did Shen. Lux and Elise pushed all their winnings to the center. Syndra gave them both a look. Elise sighed and took out he coin purse and tossed it in. Lux took out the few coins she had left from leaving and added it to her pile. Graves tossed in his coins and everything in his wallet. Katarina took out a coin purse that had everything she had left. It was a little bigger than Grave's coin pile. Miss Fortune looked at what Katarina gave her and sighed. She put it all into her own pile sliding it forward. Lee took out his a surprising amount of coins and put it forward. Vi looked at it. She whispered to Caitlyn " Where do you think he got all that from?" Caitlyn looked back at Vi.

"I don't know but I could ask where you got all those coins from. Do you just carry it around with you?" Vi smiled at her before answering.

"Naw. I just usually reach into the safe you put all of your money from cases all the time. You know the one you try to hide behind that painting. Before we left I wasn't sure if we would be back anytime soon so i put it all into the bag and brought it with us." The color left Caitlyn's face. All of her savings. What the hell! She really took Caitlyn's savings! Where did she keep all her damn money!? She yelled whispered to Vi.

"VI ARE YOU SERIOUS! THAT WAS MY PERSONAL SAVINGS AND YOU BROUGHT IT HERE!?" Vi scratched her head with one of her gloved fingers.

"How did you think we payed for the boat, food on the boat, drinks, and all the room service?" She patted Caitlyn on the back.

"How much did you spend?" Her tone was hushed but infuriated.

"Hmm let me think for a second... I think about half would seem right?" Caitlyn felt a storm brewing within her. All of her savings. From her very first case all the way til now was spent while the rest sat on a table in front of her ready to be set on this final bet. May every god that has ever existed be on her side. TF looked at everyone.

"Guess we're really about to do this huh? WELL HOPE EVERYONE IS READY FOR A REAL GAMBLE! And since this is such a high bet lets add a condition. Everyone will put their cards face down as well. I'll turn my card over Last. We will go in order from Shen, Graves, Syndra, Caitlyn, Lux, Miss Fortune, Elise, Katarina, Akali, and finally Lee Sin. Everyone understand. Everyone nodded as they all placed cards face down. Janna was about to whisper to Lee but he stopped her.

"No Janna. This will be my turn to pick a card. I thank you for all of your help." He took a card from his hand quickly and placed it. Janna did not see what it was that he had set. Twisted spoke again.

"All bets are now closed. Lets see who lady luck smiles upon tonight." He looked toward Shen as Shen turned over his card to reveal a 7. Shen looked at graves as he turned over his to reveal a 4. Graves ran his finger through his hair as he looked over at Syndra who used her magic to turn over her card. It was an ace. She looked over at Caitlyn who turned her card showing a king. Lux saw Caitlyn still staring at her card so she turned her's over quickly to reveal a 3. Miss Fortune turned her card over as soon as Lux was done and showed an 8. Elise turned her card showing a queen smiling as she did. Katarina turned her card showing a 10. Akali turned her card gently showing a 2 as her card. She looked over at Lee who seemed to be waiting. After awhile he spoke.

"Is it my turn?" Everyone sighed and said yes. He turned his card over to show a Jack. Last was Twisted Fate. He put his hand on the last card and looked at everyone. Caitlyn felt herself getting scared of losing her savings. Miss Fortune felt herself snapping under the pressure but trying to keep her face calm. Lux had her chin on the table with her hands on her head with a few tears in her eyes of losing the little money she had left. Graves felt a bead of sweat move down his neck as he looked at the final card. Katarina kept her eye sharp on the card. She was going to make sure that this game was gonna be fair since this was all she brought with her. Shen, Akali, and Lee seemed calm as though nothing was really on the line. Same with Syndra who smiled at the thought of someone breaking from a simple bet. Some people looked like their head was under the guillotine. Elise was worried about losing this money but she could always get more from her offering to the spider god.

TF began to turn the card slowly. "The winner for the final game tonight will be-" As the card was almost able to be seen a large shadow came crashing through the wall.

-Chapter End-

Shingi: There goes the game... And no laughs but yea time for some action. Next chapter bar fight yea. Review please and thank you for reading. :)


	7. Games over?

Shingi: HAHA I have become all powerful with the ability to lift boulders and redirect waterfalls with a mere thought! In my imagination... On with the story.

I don't own league of legends. If anyone knows who invented this phase if not me please tell me who so I can give credit where credit is due.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 7-

Kyle stared at the huge hole that made a new entrance to the tavern.

"Why me?"

Everyone looked towards the huge hole in the wall created by this large shadow. The collision sent a few guest clear out the way and knocked a few of the lights causing them to flicker. One of the creatures that had attacked Katarina were on the shadow's back and one in it's hand. It tossed the one in it's hand to the other side of the tavern smashing in to the wall. It slid down and did not move. The one on the shadow's back grabbed the shadow's chest area trying to claw it. The shadow grabbed the creature off of his back in to the ground. It then put it's fist together and pulverized the creature creating a small crater. Everyone was silent as the shadow stood tall, flexing it's chest muscles before it spoke.

"You can't milk those." The lights stopped flickering as it shined on none other than Alistar. He had a few claw scratches on his body from the fight he had just been through. But before he had the chance to speak he was tackled to the ground by more of the creatures. With his body no longer blocking the hole they began to pour in charging at people. Twisted Fate flicked a card between his fingers making it turn red. He shot it straight towards the pile on Alistar and the hole. As it collided with the pile, the card shot many of the creatures in multiple directions knocking in to the walls, ceiling, and other creatures. He shouted to everyone.

"Games over! Fight if you can and run if you can't!" Vi and Garen already took off towards the swarm that were coming from the whole. He took right and she took left. As the did Alistar erupted from the amount of creatures on him and roared with all he had. He headbutted his way out of the hole he made taking many of the creatures with him. More came through. Garen brought his sword high above him and dropped it down hard as he could on the first few in front of him killing 3. More came to him as he spin around with his sword out killing of those foolish enough to charge at him and hold the other that didn't at bay. Vi charged her first as she came forward knocking many of them back at the wall. Then she began boxing the one that attacked her. It looked like an overwhelming amount but she held her own.

The creatures that did not fight ran around Garen and Vi from the sides. Garen had also stopped spinning and began to get overpowered by the amount by him. Same with Vi but they were getting to Garen faster since he had only one sword and would get dizzy if he span any longer. Lee and Elise were fast out of their seats as Lee used his safeguard technique in order to get too Garen. Once he did he slammed his hand on the ground letting out a shock wave that stopped sent some of the monsters back. One used the body of a creature that was hit as a stepping stone so not to take as much damage as the ones on the floor. It leaped of the body at Lee and Garen. Lee smiled.

"Saw you coming." He said quietly to himself as he spun his body 180 degrees towards the monster round-housing it back with the rest. "Roundhouse." Garen stood up and began fighting again seeing that he was not alone. Elise webbed some that came at Vi's blind spot and spat out toxins to some that tried to help them get free. They looked at her and slowly approached her on all fours growling. She looked at them and giggled.

"I wonder if my children will enjoy eating you." She surrounded herself with a magic cocoon for half a second and busted. She no longer had the evil smile but instead had large fangs. She went from 2 legs to 8. She was a full grown spider as she jumped at the monster that seemed to be the leader. Before any of the others could help smaller spiders began to leap at the monsters. Biting and webbing as their mother figure did. More of the monsters came and had gotten to the second floor. Shen and Akali had grabbed their weapons and jumped to the second floor. Shen used his speed and katanas to cut down every creature he passed. He sheathed both his swords letting the bodies behind him fall.

Akali through down her smoke screen on the other end of the second floor. She moved through the smoke from enemy to enemy with kicks as she threw he kamas to her next victim. She cleaned out her half before the smoke cleared up shaking the blood of her weapons as she shook her head slowly. "With such weak foes will there ever be balance?" She heard an explosion making her look back down stairs. Miss Fortune and Caitlyn had been firing from the table with Graves. Miss Fortune saw that trying to hit one at a time was not working so she sprayed bullets everywhere killing off many of the creatures and barely missing everyone else. Unfortunately one of her bullets hit the one of the containers that held oils for cooking. It exploded in to other barrels making them explode sending the creatures and everyone by them all over the first floor.

Katarina was almost caught in the explosion fighting creatures but used her shunpo to get behind Garen as she leaned her back against his with her blades to the creatures that got up and charged again. Garen felt her smaller frame on his making him turn around. He saw only her hood and blades knowing who it was. He held his sword tightly as he slashed at a creature that leaped at him and spoke. The creatures stopped and surrounded them reaching with their claws out now and again. Katarina and Garen moved in a slow circle back to back to see they were surrounded. Garen started speaking as they did.

"I was not sure at first if it was you at first. Only one person fights with 2 blades like that but she has red hair. Then I reminded myself that it's not hard to change how you look when you want too is it Katarina?" She was a little shocked at first but pushed it aside. Of course he would know. He was one of the few that fought her many times and smiled and laughed.

"If you think it is me why not turn around and use that sword on me right now? I'm depending on you to have my back. I'm exposed with my back to you right now. Ending this rivalry between us with nothing more than a quick swing would save you and maybe some of your men in the future. You might not get another chance like this again." She felt him slouch against her lowering his shoulders. He was just positioning himself better to spin and cute her in half of course. She felt him tense up again before speaking.

"If someone is depending on me I won't let them down. I especially if that person's back is to me. Finally I am not so underhanded that I need your back turned to me to slay you." She felt that he smiled at that last part.

"I'll hold you too that than. Both parts of that." The creatures crouched lower to the ground. Katarina focused as Garen turned his blade sideways. Katarina closed her eyes and spoke. "I hear you spin pretty well Garen. Maybe you want to spin with me." Garen was very confused by that comment. His plan was to push her to the ground and spin but to do that with her. After repeating it in his head it clicked. The creatures jumped towards both of them. Katarina turned and ran up Garen's back jumping in to the air twisting herself as she went up. Garen spun himself cutting the creatures again killing a good amount of them but cutting so many slowed down his spin since he could not get max speed. As he came to a stop he pulled his sword from the creature's body going down to a knee. Katarina still spinning in midair began to rain down blades over everything below her. The monsters that had leaped and missed Garen because he ducked covered him from the blades but got the monsters skewered.

She killed off the rest as she stopped spinning and focusing allowing herself to fall. She landed on the bodies of creatures gracefully. The mountain of bodies moved as Garen pushed them all off tossing her up a short distance. Garen stumbled back from coming up to quickly and held his arms out to get balance. As he did Katarina came down in his arms leaning him forward. They both looked surprised at the situation but she broke from the shock first. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"Sorry maybe another time big boy." She used shunpo right out his arms over to a creature that had one of her blades in it. She pulled it out, shook it off and stashed it away. She repeated this process til she had all the blades she used. She then walked over to Garen. "Shall we get going before someone gets killed?" SHe walked off before he could reply. Garen stared for a moment and shook his head a little.

"That was...different." He took his sword from underneath the pile of dead bodies and took off back to the fight.

Syndra took another sip of her wine almost finishing it. She twirled the glass in her hand watching the liquid stir. More creatures came through the hole as people ran out the front door. Even Kyle used the spells he learned at the Institute. Twisted Fate looked over at her as he tossed another card.

"Mind helping out over here Miss..!?" She twirled her glass again before responding.

"Syndra and I was wondering if you were going to turn over the card?" He stopped and looked at her like she was insane as she finished he wine. Lux was fending off a large amount that kept coming near the table that got much harder when Twisted Fate stopped. She began to use her wand and hands for magic shooting beams as fast as she could. "I wanted to know who won but it seems that this place will be over run by these things soon." She got out her seat and opened a portal of her magic. She grabbed the money she put up and tossed it in. She then used a wave of her magic pushing all of the creatures in that direction out the wall making anothe large hole without harming the people they were fighting. She did the same in every other direction on the first floor. She floated up through the opening to the second floor and scattered all the creatures the same way she did on the first floor. As she floated down Le Blanc teleported inside the room and whispered to Syndra. Afterward she teleported out just as fast as she came. Syndra looked towards everyone.

"Alright it's time we take our leave Lux and Elise." Lux and Elise walked to the portal and walked in. Before Lux walked in she looked back to Garen and then walked in to the portal. Syndra put her hand in but stopped. " I would suggest that all of you leave. This place is infested with those things. Best of luck to those who make it off this island." She was about to walk in before Garen called out to her.

"We can fight them! With your help we could beat those things back wherever they came from. Stay and help us fend them off." She smiled sadly.

"No we can't. They are immune to my powers somewhat. I can't kill them with my magic yet. I do not know why but I do know that. You are wasting time. Go before you are all dead and I can't afford to loose such valuable pieces yet. Oh and very well played Blind man." Before anyone said anything else she went through the portal and it closed. The few civilians that stayed had dropped their make shift weapons and ran as fast as they could. A low rumbling could be heard in the distance. They all ran out to see what was causing it. Once they got out they saw the creatures burning the city down. That wasn't what had cause the rumbling. In the distance they saw a dark wave coming over the land. A wave of the creatures screeching loudly together making their way to Bilgewater. More specifically the place they all were at. Everyone ran back inside grabbing the pile of leftover money as Twisted Fate stood outside and whistled at what they all just saw. He slowly walked back to the tavern through the hole.

Kyle looked at his tavern. "All that hard work. Just trying to make a place everyone could truly relax without worrying about the kind of thing that is right outside my doors." He slumped in a chair as Miss Fortune grabbed her money as did Caitlyn and Graves. Shen put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and offered his hand. Akali on his other side did the same. He took his hand as Shen spoke.

"No is not the time to cave over this lose. You still have your life. You can rebuild all of this but only if you live." He looked in to Shen's eyes before he looked down. His fist tightened and he smiled.

"Your right but I guess we need to get clear away from here for that to happen huh? Well what are we waiting for those things are coming fast." Everyone had grabbed their money as the tavern began to creek. They all ran out towards the harbor. Everyone besides Fate who poured himself a drink and walked to the gambler's table and took a seat. They were all running down the same street until Miss Fortune pulled Katarina down an alley.

"My ship is this way. You paid me for a job so lets get it over with as soon as possible. You can tell me all about it when we get there." She put a flare in to her gun as they broke away from the group. Next to break off was Caitlyn and Vi. Vi shouted to everyone.

"Sorry but we have a boat to catch! You all better live so we can fight together again or I'll beat you all stupid!" That was the last they heard of them. Shen took Kyle with him to the side. When Akali looked to see where they went he was gone. She swore she will learn Shen's secrets but right now the boat was the only thing she was worried about. The boat had began to start sailing away. Akali called out to Janna.

"We need a nice tornado about now." She got the idea and created a small one in front of them. They all got to the center as the small tornado quickly grew shooting them over to the boat. This time Garen landed on the hard wooden floor but they all landed on him. Thanks to his armor he was okay. They all looked back as the swarm was now in the city.

"Twisted Fate drank from his cup as he looked at the table. He saw that everyone's card hadn't moved from the table with all the fighting. He looked at the only card not turned over. He reached for it just like before. The creatures were about 3 blocks away.

"All bets are closed." He said to no one in particular. He began to turn the card a little faster than he had before. He turned it completely revealing it to his eyes only. He smiled seeing the card. He put his hand on his face as he laughed loudly to himself. They were 2 blocks away. He stood up straightening his hat and walked to the door. A small wind blew the cards a little showing Fate that there was a second card behind the one Lee played. They were about a block now. He walked over to the cards and moved the top card. His eyes became wide. "H-how-when did-?" He could do nothing but laugh once more. The creatures heard this and ran to the tavern.

When they got there they saw an empty ruined tavern but an untouched gambler's table. Whoever was laughing was gone. Many of them continued to run through the city but some went in to the tavern. 2 went over to the gambler's table to see the cards were still there. Everyone's cards were as Fate left it. Closest to the deck was a small joker card. The opposite end of the table there were 2 cards. There was a Jack but behind it was the card that made Fate laugh. It was the bigger Joker. After a few seconds the Tavern collapsed now completely destroyed. Fate looked at the city covered in flame and the dark creatures. Now only 3 people would understand what Syndra was talking about at the Tavern. Syndra herself, Lee Sin the blind monk, and Twisted Fate Himself.

"But this game ain't over yet Miss Syndra. Not by a long shot."

-Chapter End-

Shingi: Alright I'm going to be doing some volunteer work soon so I will try to get one more chapter up before I do. So please no rage over it. kk

Please review and TY :)


	8. Just need some rest

Shingi: Alright hope everyone is ready for another chapter of Darkness in the league. I would like to point out that in this Ashe and Tryndamere only have a friend kind of relationship so please don't get upset with me over it. This is gonna be about something but I'll just do it on the go. I also have not forgotten about Shyvana's group. Just have an idea that will be coming up later. Also I did just get back from my volunteer work at this awesome place called North Bay. Super fun for the kids.

I don't own League of Legends.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 8-

In Freljord there are people who believe in different ways that the people who live here should live. Sejuani believes that if you better be strong enough to survive, cold enough to make the decisions that would end other's survival, and endure whatever else came your way. This was a cold world but Sejuani knew that she was colder. On the other hand Ashe believes that those who are weak should at least be given a chance to live. If not then protect them with her bow until she died. It was just one of those things that drove her when her had died. She herself felt weak. All she was able to do was watch people bicker about whether or not she was ready to take command. After just five minutes of it she jumped up from her curled position in the corner and took charge of not just that situation, but every other that came her way. Not with overwhelming strength or even underhanded tricks. She did it with a handshake and a smile.

Tryndamere had seen her do this with his own eyes. He had come to challenge the strongest of the tribe. When she approached him asking if there was anything else he wanted besides violence he stopped for a moment and thought about it. He really thought about. Deeply thought about it. He trained this hard so he could not kill, but slaughter the one who killed his family and tribesmen. Some how even though he knew this she was able to talk his sword down. From the rage and anger he refused to let go of. Then she invited him to be a part of her tribe. To be family. He was hesitant to accept at first but did. Over time he found she was someone he could trust and he would always defend her with his life like she would do for him. If that was the case why did he feel so alone right now.

People who were covered in darkness and creatures had attacked. With numbers that seemed to come faster than his sword would allow him to kill. They had come out of no where. At one point he wanted to get a drink of water from his room and the next he was at the gates trying to stop all of them from pushing their way through. The guard's defense had been broken through so he took up his sword from his room and leaped out the window to drop his sword at one of the creature that tried to get in. The rest was a blur. He swung his sword again tearing through 3 bodies sending the parts and blood through the air. He could fight with the best but not even his rage would fight forever. His sword was getting heavy and with each swing he felt like the blood only made it heavier. Where the hell is Ashe!?

"WHERE THE HELL IS TRYNDAMERE!" Ashe fired another arrow through a creature's head sliding to her feat as she was already firing another. Some how these things got past the guards and now the only reason she was still fighting was so that her people could escape through the emergency escape tunnel in the master bedroom. She and what was left of the royal guard were just trying to hold out as they got pushed further and further back. As she kept firing she looked towards the window to see Tryndamere pushed back to the courtyard. His technique was sloppy and getting worse. It wouldn't be much longer before they would over power him. She heard a screech that took her attention back to the creature in front of her. One had gotten close during her being distracted.

It reached out with a claw as one of the guards beheaded the creature. Before speaking to Ashe in a hurried tone.

"Milady we must leave before we become overwhelmed!" She fired another arrow before responding.

"We can't leave Tryndamere behind like this! I just need to find-" She fires 2 more arrows both killing 2 creatures. "Him! I won't just leave him to die!" As she was about to shoot another arrow there was an explosion launching the creatures and Ashe back. Her ears were ringing as she looked around dazed to see some of her men helping each other to the tunnel. As she looked down the hall Quinn was running around the corner with Volibear following behind her. Quinn knelt down net to Ashe and spoke but she couldn't understand with her ears still ringing. Quinn helped Ashe up as she blacked out.

She woke up not knowing how long it had been. She clenched her fist on to something soft. She opened her eyes to see white fur but not like her blankets. She sat up and looked around to see her people running away. She was on Volibear doing the same. Ashe looked back to see her home up in flames. Everything she swore to protect was there burning to a crisp. She looked around frantically seeing if everyone had made it out safe. It seemed everyone did but someone was missing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Quinn riding Volibear as well.

"Are you alright?"

"Where is he?" She said to herself quietly.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear that." Ashe felt anger build up.

"Where is Tryndamere?!" Quinn's arm went slump on Ashe's shoulder as she held her head down. Ashe has seen this look before. The same one she got when one of the surviving soldiers returned without her mother. Quinn spoke quietly as Volibear came to a slow stop.

"He didn't make it. He closed the doors behind him after we got you through. He's...gone." Ashe felt herself break. Someone who trusted her was left to die so she could live. Tears came slowly at first but soon were pouring freely. The world faded away as she cried. She jumped up from her bed and gasped for air. She looked around to realize that she was in her night gown still in her room. She sat up and wiped the sweat away. She also wiped away the tears still feeling the shame of leaving him behind. Even though it was a dream she now felt that she was not strong enough to save him. She was ashamed but now she was also thirsty. She got up from her bed and began a slow walk to the kitchen. Once there she got a glass of water and downed it in one go.

"A little thirsty are we?" She nearly dropped the cup as she turned around to see Tryndamere leaning against the doorway. She laughed at herself for getting shaken so easily.

"Yea. Just a little. Why are you still up?" Tryndamere sighed a bit.

"Well my bed is a little to soft, everything is too quiet, and from time to time I can hear my neighbor moaning in her sleep through stone walls. It's the little things you know." Ashe face fell a little over the last part. His room was next to her's.

"Sorry about that. I've just been having this nightmare over and over. It feels like Nocturne was in my head."

"Nocturne is still locked up with some of those more difficult champions. They would do some real damage if they just ran free." She put both her hands on the counter so she could hop up on it easier.

"Yea but it still keeps me up. I'll end up like that nut job Lux pretty soon." He crossed his arms.

"Why do you say that?" She smiled sadly.

"Rumors went around saying before she left she kept having dreams about something dark coming and wiping out all of Runeterra. Maybe it's just a dream but something inside me says I should doubt this just being a dream and it terrifies me thinking that I can't do it. That I'm not strong enough." She sighed. "Sounds crazy right?" By this point he walked over to her and gave her a protective hug.

"If you ever feel like you don't have enough strength to move forward then I want you to know you will still have me and my sword there by your side to help push you through whatever is holding you back." She hugged him back and felt a little better.

"Thank you." They stayed like this for a moment while Ashe wondered one thing. Why was Quinn and Volibear in her dream.

-Demacia-

After what happened in Bilgewater Garen had returned to Demacia with those who traveled with him. He reported everything before the king and Jarvan about what happened but left out running into Lux and Katarina. He did imply that Lux may have alied herself with Elise and Syndra as well as LeBlanc. Jarvan ordered him to head out for the Shadow Isles after some rest and had rooms prepared for everyone as well. They would soon be going into the heart of their enemies home and would need all their strength.

Garen had time to relax after the hard journey. He was only able to get back so quick because of the trains in Bandle city. It was underground to avoid any stops except for the designated ones. Hiemerdinger invented it so that trade would improve and maybe a little more peace. He stated that the Institute shouldn't be the only implement towards peace. It took about 7 hours leaving about 3 before the sun would crack over the horizon. That was more than enough time since he slept a little on the train and he was going to sleep on the boat. Before he could lay down there was a knock at the door. He got up and made sure he looked decent before opening it. Akali did not wait to be invited in as she walked over to his window.

"Please make yourself comfortable." He wanted to be sarcastic but he didn't know how so it sounded like he had meant what he said so she pulled a chair over to the window and faced the bed.

"Thank you but we must talk about something before tommorrow. Master Shen slipped this note around my weapon before he vanished." She was holding it tightly in her hand crumpling it. Garen didn't know what to say since he didn't know Shen all that well.

"What does it say?" She looked up like she was about to cry.

"It says that the balance is on the point of breaking. Everything that we have ever done may soon be undone and never be able to be repaired. If something is not done soon then.." She began to weep quietly. "The order will end. Everyone of the order will die." Garen did a double take.

"What do you mean they will die?!" She covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying louder. She calmed down and spoke to him.

"It is a fail safe designed by the order. This information is sacred so I can't explain but know that if we can't stop what is at the Isles then I will lose everything that I know." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I swear upon my life and the king that I will not let that happen. You have my word but you need to rest. We have a small amount of time before we have to leave so please don't think about this too much." She stood up and walked towards the door but before she opened it she turned around.

"If you tell anyone about what I have told you tonight. I will come back and I will kill you before you even found out I was in your room." With that she walked out and a little down the hall before stopping at the corner. "How much did you hear." Lee stretched out his arms.

"Enough." Akali clenched her fist but kept a straight face.

"The same thing I told him applies to you." He chuckled a little.

"Fair enough but now I'm going to sleep." He walked down the hall to his room leaving her to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need to keep calm. I can't allow something like that again. Moments of weakness are moments for death." She relaxed her fist and made her way to her room.

-Miss Fortune's Boat-

Miss fortune and Katarina made it to her boat with Gangplank already starting most of the sails. After that they took of immediately. Katarina explained what was going to be done to Gangplank and he told the crew to set sail for the Shadow Isles. She was introduced to everyone at once not remembering any of their names. She only cared to get to the Isles as soon as possible. She was shown to a room that her and Miss Fortune would share. Before she could go in Miss Fortune stopped her.

"What do you want? I'm tired and would like to sleep." She moved her hand back off of her shoulder.

"How about you put those fangs away since we're going to be sharing a room. More importantly I thought maybe we could be friends since there is finally another girl on this ship besides me. I also wanted to tell you about those knives your carrying stand out a little on this ship. Not to mention the whole outfit your wearing and that hair may have worked at Bilgewater but we are about to go somewhere dark. We don't want easy targets." Katarina soon felt like she wasn't about to get any sleep tonight. Maybe if Fortune just came a little closer she could- no. She could not slit her throat for a good night sleep. To much clean up in the morning. She will wait it out til they were at the Isles. Then she'd do it.

-Chapter End-

Shingi: Sorry it took so long to update. I got back on Friday but really needed to update or I would feel like a nub. So hope you guys enjoyed it because next chapter we are in the Shadow Isles.


	9. Attack on Demacia

Shingi: Hey hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a little slow but I needed to wind down a little myself since I been on a losing streak. I also got demoted to silver 3 so sad face for that too but I won't let that be the reason for the story to slow down. Not one single bit. On that note on with the show.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 9-

Garen's Room

The morning in Demacia was usually routine with people changing shifts, maids cleaning, and royalty waking to breakfast. Today started no different til a loud bell began ringing. Garen sat up immediately. That was the emergency bell from one of the gates. From where he was at he couldn't tell from which gate but he knew when it sounded that meant that something was happening. He got out of bed and began getting dressed as he heard a rushed knock at the door. He opened it to be knocked back with chains.

Guest rooms

Akali, Lee, and Janna came out their rooms to be met by guards. They were all lead to the king's thrown. They saw 3 soldiers at attention in front of Jarvan. 2 boys and one girl. Before any questions were asked Jarvan spoke to them.

"I have a favor to ask all of you. In a few moments we will be under attack by two people that I thought I could trust." The girl tried to speak but the boy with the broadsword stopped her. She looked at him as he nodded his head. She got back in line and held her tongue. "Both Taric and Shyvana are both on their way here for unknown reasons. We are assuming hostile due to the report I have received from these 3 here. They were sent out on a recon mission to see if Luxanna had been anywhere in the area but something has happened and we for now are going to assume that they are now enemies of Demacia. They are going to be here in a few minutes. This is why the bell has sounded and where is GAREN!"

Everyone began to look around to see that he was nowhere to be found. Akali looked at Janna and Lee hoping they knew something. Janna shook her head no as Lee was unresponsive. Has to be because he's blind she thought. But this is Garen's home. If he knows what the bell means then what was keeping him.

Garen's room

He couldn't move as the chains seemed to come from the mage in front of him. He was a little more shocked to see the person next to him was Lux. He looked to the side of him to see his sword was by his hand so he attempted to reach out for it. LeBlanc laughed at this.

"Now now Garen. We can't have you trying to cut yourself down. You might hurt yourself or someone around you." Garen wanted to speak but couldn't. She must have used a silence spell to keep him for calling for help. This was an unfortunate situation he was in. Lux stepped towards him as she silently thanked LeBlanc. Lux seemed to move in slow motion as her wand glowed getting closer to Garen. He stopped reaching for his sword and looked towards her. She crouched down and looked him straight in to his eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once so please listen to what I have to say and do not forget it. This is the only opportunity I will have to tell you about the Darkness that is going to attack. After I tell you I will leave and the spell will have long worn off by then. This darkness is from the void. Right now there is a gateway that was opened up at the Shadow Isles. The creatures coming out are trying to infect people with energy from the void. They are being lead by someone or something but we don't know who or what. We do know that the spell we are looking for involves 4 books of spells. The first we have is to break the seals at the base of this castle stopping us from getting the second. The next is in Noxus most likely guarded like the one here. Another is in Freljord. The last one was in Ionia with the order but we have obtained that already. We won't interfere with what the king is planning on doing but you can't expect much from me from now on. If you try to stop us we won't hesitate to stop all of you by any means. This is not just to save Demacia but to save all of Runeterra." She got up and walked over to Leblanc as Garen felt the spell wearing off. He felt what she said sinking in. She was willing to hurt them if they tried to stop them. He reached for his sword once again as he felt the chains crack and snap. Just before he grabbed his sword Lux looked back at him grabbing LeBlanc's hand. "Be safe."

The chains snapped finally allowing Garen to grab his sword. He took it high up in the air and aimed it at Lux and Leblanc but as it came down all he felt his sword cut into the stone floor. He didn't move or say anything. All he could think about was that she was willing to hurt anyone who attempted to stop them. He couldn't protect her from anything anymore if this was the case. She was now in his mind to dangerous. He dropped to a knee and made a vow to himself. Lux shall be brought to justice or she shall be brought down but one way or another he would stop her from hurting anyone. Even if that now meant hurting her. He was a soldier first annd a brother second. For the people of Demacia and the king he will keep his word. He rose and heard a knock at the door.

"Commander Garen you presence is requested by prince Jarvan! Please hurry! It is an emergency!" The door opened as Xin came through. "We will soon be under attack. Everything will be explained downstairs." Xin took a step back to let Garen exit which he did. Once he got downstairs he was brought up on teh attack coming as once again the bell was rung. A guard came in out of breathe and knelt before Jarvan.

"Their here! They are at the east gate! What are your orders your majesty!?" Jarvan looked to Garen. Garen nodded and walked out of the large room followed by the other champions not including Jarvan. Janna floated over towards Garen.

"Are we really about to fight them? Inside the institute is different from outside. If we hurt them there can be permanent damage or worse. You understand that don't you?" Garen didn't speak. He kept walking right out the castle. Janna tried talking to him but he wouldn't stop or say anything. They reached the gate as a few guards opened it. The gate and walls blocked out the sun because of the way it was shaped. As it slowly opened light poured over them so brightly but the sun had barely come over the horizon. More of the gate opened to show that there was fire everywhere. This flame was about 10 meters away but even though it was far away Akali could see something moving through the flames. Something black and large coming closer. It's eyes were a glowing blue but that was all she could see. As it got closer it got smaller and took the shape of a woman a walked out the flames. She wore black armored shoulder guards. Her helmet had horns were pointed forward on the sides. Her body was covered by a thinner material that went from her neck to her waist. Her gauntlets were long and clawed. There were covers on the sides but an opening at the bottom.

Behind her a man carrying a shield and a hammer walked next to her and stopped. He had wild long flowing hair with red eyes. His armor was similar to the woman next to him except his body was completely covered in armor. The center had a red gem that matched his eyes and the ends of his hammer. His shield had a skull on the center that had red gems where the teeth would be. The gems spread out the center of the shield flowing off the sides. Around the rest of the shield had a few spikes giving the shield itself a menacing look. His shin guards and grieves were spiked like the other areas of his armor. They both looked at the 4 people just underneath the threshold of the gate. They stared back at the 2 in front of the fire. Garen stepped forward.

"I am giving you both I chance to surrender! If you don't I can't promise you will leave this fight unharmed!" Shyvana replied with a roar as she charged forward calling black flame from her gauntlets. Taric followed behind her walking slowly. Garen was about to charge after her but Akali stopped him.

"No me and Lee will take her. We will need your sword to get through Taric's shield." Lee took off to hold back the half-dragon." Take him down quick and then help us take down Shyvana. We have to see if we can help them. Something about them is different so be careful." She left Garen to helpp out Lee who was quickly losing his footing with each of Shyvana's attacks leaving large fires where Lee had previously been. Akali leaped towards Shyvana with her shadow dance which Shyvana blocked. Akali used Shyvana's arm as a jump point and went high up throwing down a smoke bomb. It cover both Lee and Shyvana as she came down. Now Akali and Lee had the advantage. Shyvana couldn't see a thing. Lee was already blind so nothing would change for him and Akali had perfected striking from the shadows even if she herself could not see through them. She felt out for the half-dragon's presence finding it quickly. She ran through the smoke cutting out at Shyvana before returning back into the smoke. Lee hearing this caught on to her idea and ran through as well striking her before he dove back in allow Akali to attack once again.

Garen almost felt disappointed that he couldn't fight Shyvana. He was left with Taric who on the field of justice wouldn't do much besides back up some stronger than himself. He decided to try and end the fight quickly as he ran up to Taric and jumped into the air with his sword as high as he could get it before bringing it down on Taric. There was a loud ring of steel on steel and a large dust cloud preventing Janna from seeing what happened. She sent a breeze to move some of it out the way and what she saw terrified her. She had seen Garen's sword end many champions on the battlefield. Most were instant death while others were at least crippled by the blow. It shattered Taric's defenses on more than one occasion. So why is it now that his shield lay on the ground and his bare hand held Garen's sword back.

Garen was as shocked as Janna. He tried to push his sword down harder but it wouldn't move. Taric tightened his grip on his hammer and set his arm back as far as it would go. He swung it fast from the side as Garen ducked to avoid it. He pulled his sword back out of Taric's grasp but not before Taric could swing again knocking Garen into the now closed gate. Garen slid into a seated position and tried to catch is breath. Taric began to walk towards him again but Janna sent a gale at Taric stopping him. Taric tried to block the wind with his hammer hand and grabbed his shield before it was blown away. He used his shield to block the wind as he moved forward with struggled steps. Garen was up once more and stood next to Janna ready to try again. He ran into the gale wind which sent him flying towards Taric again. Taric blinded by his own shield didn't see Garen soaring towards him with a raised sword once more. This time he succeeded with his strike pushing Taric back into the wind making them both whip through the air before crashing hard into the ground but Janna was able to shield Garen before he had crashed. Garen got up slowly feeling a little sick from flying like that. Taric also slowly rose now glaring with red eyes.

"Well.. that was a little unexpected actually but this fight is about to END!" Garen raised his sword and dropped it into the ground in a stabbing position pushing magic energy through it. A ringing was heard from the sky before a large sword plunged itself deep into the ground were Taric had been just getting up. "Now stand up from that." Garen pulled his sword from the ground as the larger sword vanished. Garen and Janna looked over to see just a large smokescreen covering the 3. "Looks like they seem fine too but maybe we should-" Garen heard rocks moving from the pile that Taric was underneath. He looked back to see Taric once again rising but covered in red energy. A closer look showed his wounds healing. Janna looked towards Garen.

"Why did you tell him to stand up from that?"

Akali and Lee were still tag teaming well but then Shyvana screamed out which turned into a dragon's roar blowing away the smoke with Lee and Akali away to see a full grown Dragon covered in black flame. Akali didn't let up over the form and neither did Lee as the both kicked towards the dragon as the flame went away from it's body. They were both knocked away by a large swiping claw as each went to the ground and came to a sliding on their back stop. The dragon the took her head back and then leaned forward quickly breathing out a cone of fire. Akali's head was spinning from the fall but as she opened her eyes she saw flame coming to fast for her to move out the way so she closed her eyes and prepare for her cremation. She felt a gust of wind and the she was covered in a shadow. She opened her eyes but couldn't see anything. The heat from the fire was gone. This must be what death was like. Just a large amount of dark. She noticed that there was a little bit of fire barely reaching in but then it was gone. As the fire left it was dark for a moment before the dark parted and showed wings. She looked behind her to see who thing belonged to. It belonged to a large stoned beast. She remembered that he is from the league but the name escaped her. She stood up to see where Lee was being help up by the green blob who she also couldn't remember. She turned to The beast.

"Thank you for saving us. I am sorry that I can't remember your name at the moment. Could you please give me your name please?" He turned down to her since his body was larger than her own.

"It is Galio. I hope there is something I can do to help?"

-End Chapter-

Shingi: Hey sorry to end it here but I need a little more time to think. Need to get some info from homies. Thank you for enjoying it so far and please review :)

"


	10. I need a Hero!

Shingi: Sorry that updating has been getting further and further apart. I just got my second job and working on the third job interview Monday so hoping for the best :D but more importantly on with the show.

I don't own league of legends.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 10-

Zac stood tall with his hands on his hips facing the sky as he laughed. "Looks like you guys needed a real hero!"as he continued to laugh and giggle Lee tilted his head up to the laughing giant next to him. Lee although grateful noticed something.

"What happened to the fire? I smell the smoke but the fire itself seems to have disappeared." Zac stopped laughing and looked down at Lee questioningly.

"Fire? What fire are you talking about? I didn't-" Zac sniffed the air through 2 holes that appeared out of nowhere on his face. "Well now that you mention it I smell some smoke." He continued to sniff the air not noticing the smoke was behind him and getting larger turning into a small flame. Akali cleared her throat loud enough to get his attention. Zac looked over to her as she motioned for him to turn around. He did a 360 still keeping the growing fire behind him. Akali face-palmed herself causing Zac to turn to her again. Galio saw the frustration Zac was causing and decided to say something.

"The fire is on the back part of you." Zac had a large 'Oh' face as he stretched his neck out to see the fire. He grabbed the part of himself that was on fire and through it to the ground stomping it out repeatedly. "I thought you said you were fire proof?" Zac stopped his almost comedic stomp and scratched the back of his head smiling.

"Guess I'm not hehehe." Akali was about to face-palm again but saw the Shyvana was not amused by any of this as she prepared to shoot out more of her black fire. Akali was about to worn everyone but saw Shyvana get blasted by Galio. This caused her to fall on her back shooting fire up into the sky before it came back down raining everywhere. Galio flew out of range as Akali moved towards the same side. Zac bounced out the way with Lee right behind him.

Taric now fully restored approached Garen slowly as he did before. Garen and Janna took battle stances ready for round 2. Janna whispered over to Garen low so that Taric wouldn't here.

"Can you bring down that sword again? Taric hasn't been known for his limitless mana." Garen responded never taking his eyes of Taric.

"I can't use that move whenever I like. It take time that I feel like he won't give me again. We either need help or this is going to get bad. Really bad and I doubt Akali and Lee are doing much better than we are." He looked to the last direction he saw them but his vision of their fight was being blocked by a large wall of fire Shyvana had created when she missed her wave of fire. He looked back at Taric as he racked his brain for any ideas he could get but nothing was coming to mind. Taric was 7 feet away and Garen had nothing. Even though he had nothing he would still take him on til his last breath. Taric seemed to be moving in slow motion as Garen's heart rate went up. He tightened his grip waiting for Taric to get serious but how slow he moved seemed to only increase Garen's anxiety. Garen breathed in and out calming himself down and as he did he realized that Taric's speed had not changed.

"Is it just me or is Taric moving extremely slow?" Garen rubbed his eyes as what Janna was saying was exactly what he was seeing. Taric was moving slow. Before either could ask anything a bomb seemed to float above Taric's head ticking with a small fuse that was not long. Both of them to confused to respond stood still as if it was bad enough a large anchor came in front of them which soon was being held by a large man in a sub suit. He covered both of them as the bomb above Taric's head exploded with a blast radius that would have blown them away if not for the heavy suited man in front of them. The dust was heavy as a shadow approached. Janna could see this shadow that stood as tall as Taric and was afraid. She didn't know where the bomb came from but if he survived that and was walking unscratched then they really had no chance in winning this battle.

Taric emerged from the dust cloud seeming just as he did before walking just the same. As he took another step he dropped his hammer. He looked to his right side looking at his arm like he didn't understand before his other hand dropped his shield. He looked to his left still not understanding but then looked forward to Garen and Janna. He attempted to walk forward once more and fell to a knee. He tried to get up and fell on his face. He didn't try to move again as his body sat there motionlessly. The sub suited man approached the dark gem knight without hesitation and took a knee next to his body. He put his hand on the back of his back piece of his armor before lifting him up over his shoulder. He turned to Garen and Janna as they just stared back at him. An old man that seemed to float went past both of them moving closer to Taric examining his unconscious form.

"It seems that Heimerdinger was correct about the weakness of this dark shell." He turned around to Garen and Janna as they seemed to not understand what just happened. He looked back to The large guy and patted him on his back signaling him to start making his way which he did towards the Demacian gate. "I'm sorry for my rude entrance but it seemed you both didn't have a way to beat him so I believed that you could use some of my help. On the other hand it is nice to see you both again. Getting to see champions outside of the institute is very refreshing, wouldn't you both agree?" Garen was first to respond to Zilean's comment.

"Wait! You said something about a weakness. What were you talking about?" Zilean seemed to have a realization moment.

"AH that's what you meant. Well it seems that the dark that covers our friends is some kind of casing. Each casing has a weakness for either magic or brute force but we can't tell the difference between the 2 but Heimerdinger and Jayce along with the help of Victor believe it or not have capture a few of the people missing from their homes. Rather than announce it Heimerdinger suggested this would be the perfect time to study what was happening to them. We have found that wherever these people got this shelling of darkness seemed to have an unknown origin at the moment but maybe with Taric and Shyvana we can study a little more we can find out just where this is coming from. We will need to get them both to Piltover as soon as possible. I assume you can help them over their take on the dragon? It would seem the others who came with us may not be enough."

He gestured over to the lowering fire that showed five forms that could be made out from the smoke. Zilean looked over to Janna who caught on and brought a breeze through which blew away most of the smoke. Shyvana could now clearly be seen swatting at Lee and Akali as they both seemed to strike at vital areas. Galio attempted to stop Shyvana from getting good hits in while Zac was slowing her down by stretching all over her and using his hands to keep her mouth shut but she was still putting too up too much of a fight. Garen began to take a full sprint over to the dragon as it fought them 4v1. Lee jumped out of the way as the dragon tried to claw him again. As he did Garen ran past him and raised his sword high above his head bringing it down only to miss as Shyvana flew back a few feet causing Akali to lose balance and fall of the dragon leaving only Zac. Shyvana shook her head from side to side as she finally got her jaws free from Zac's grip roaring as she did so. Before Zac could try to capture her again she blew out a cone of fire stopping the others from getting close again. She reached behind her and grab Zac slinging him to the ground. The she gave no remorse as she breathed out a beam like flame at Zac. He brought his arms up to protect himself as the flames consumed him. Galio sent a gust of wind to open a path for them to get over the wall of fire she made. When they did all they could see was Shyvana roaring as she turned to fly away and a cone of fire where Zac was. Before anyone could try to help a ball of wind caused the pillar to erupt revealing a curled Zac still waiting to be burned. He took his arms down and opened his eyes looking up.

"Did I miss anything?" Lee Sin offered Zac a hand to stand up which he accepted. Akali patted him on the back.

"No you didn't miss a thing my friend. Are you alright?" Zac let go of his hand striking another heroic flexing his arms.

"OF COURSE NO ONE CAN KEEP THIS HERO DOWN!" He kept flexing his arms until one popped blowing him of balance causing him to fall. This caused Akali to giggle and Lee to smirk. Zilean once again appearing out of no where spoke up shocking a few people besides Galio and Lee.

"Well it is unfortunate that she got away but we still have Taric. We will continue with our plan and inform you of anything we may come across. Until then have a pleasant day." He began floating off towards the same direction Nautilus had taken earlier but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Garen extending his hand.

"Thank you. If you and them had not come we may not have survived that battle." Zilean looked at Garen's hand then at his face. He accepted the handshake with his expression unchanged.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet. All we know right now is that a champion who used to be a support just took on someone who usually does battle alone with the aid of his own support and still lost. Shyvana was going easy with all of you for some reason but if Taric could take on you, Janna, and myself if he hadn't already taken damage from you what would we have been able to do then? You know the answer to that. The answer is to not let anymore champions to be taken by this darkness. Vayne was lucky to survive it but we need more than luck. For now go to the Isles and if possible don't just swing your sword and hope for the best. Try to learn something. You are a Crownguard after all." With that Zilean let go of Garen's hand and floated off allowing Garen to think about Zilean's words. He didn't have long as a guard came running at standing at attention.

"Commander Garen! Captain Xin Zhao has returned from his journey and is going to be going with you on the trip to the Shadow Isles as ordered by Jarvan IV! Your boat is also ready for sailing! He request that you leave as soon as possible and will meet you on the boat! That is all SIR!" Just as fast as he came he left back to the castle. Garen looked back at the new faces in the group.

"I understand you just helped us out with what had just happened but I would like for you to come with us to the Shadow Isles. You both could be extremely helpful to what we may encounter there. Please come with us." Galio nodded his head declining the offer.

"I want to help you but I can't leave Demacia for I must defend it at all cost even if my life. I am sorry." Garen thanked him as Galio took flight back over the gates to wherever he stayed. Garen turned to Zac waiting for a response.

"Well I am kind of busy too-"

"Alright lets go everyone." Garen started to walk away but Zac spoke up quickly.

"But you know this seems really important and you guys look like you can use a hero on this journey of yours hehehe." He laughed nervously but that's what Garen hoped for as he continued to walk away.

"Alright then we must hurry. We must make it before dark or we won't make it past the shoreline." Everyone followed behind him as Zac cheered out.

"Alright let's go on an adventure!" He kept cheering shooting his arms up as Janna joined in raising her arms in unison. Lee chuckled at Zac's cheer but then he felt Akali's hand raising his arms on one side as Janna grabbed the other side both cheering the same thing. Garen kept walking ahead thinking that they needed someone a little... lighter. After a moment he felt Akali's hand on one side while Zac grabbed the other raising his hands cheering still. He resisted as much as he could but then he found himself cheering along with everyone as the made their way to the Demacian Port.

-End Chapter-

Shingi: Once again I'm sorry it took so long again but on a bright note just got the other job so I will be starting soon and quit the other so more time because the other job had me working left and right lolz. Well plz review and I'll try to update sooner then I did before. Til next time :)


	11. Your Insane!

Shingi: Hey guys. Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far and I hope to improve and continue to entertain you. I'm still waiting for a response from Radio Shack.

I don't own League of Legends.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 11-

Gangplank's boat would arrive at the Shadow Isles at dusk which Gave Katarina a few hours to prepare since she herself had never been. The attire that Miss Fortune left her with really made her feel like she had become part of this pirate crew. She had gotten a hat and an eye patch that she had the choice of wearing which she did. She also washed the silver dye out of her hair to now put black dye in it. After that she put on a long coat that felt a little too long to her so she cut it just above her lower back. The sleeves she folded above her elbows for a little more room for her to move around. The final piece was a red strap that held the blade she kept on her back. All and all she felt like it wasn't as bad as when Miss Fortune had shown it to her. The clothes were nice but it hadn't kept her entertained the whole trip so she decided to leave her room and roam the ship.

She had seen the living quarters on her way out, the kitchen, the fuel room, and the bridge. The final room was where she guesses they had meetings of some kind though a little shocking that Gangplank would demand such order. She walked out on the deck where she found most of the crew huddled together. One of them noticed her and called her over. She was hesitant at first but complied as she soon joined the huddle. Gangplank was at the other end as he had begun whispering among them. Whatever they were discussing Katarina became updated on and caused her to grin almost madly.

"I like where this is going."

Miss Fortune had been looking all through the ship for anyone who could tell her to find Gangplank but it seemed like they were nowhere to be found. She even stopped by Katarina's room to find her missing as well. She walked by the kitchen to see all the lights off. She was about to continue on until she heard some laughing coming from inside the dark kitchen. It was a familiar laugh so believing it was a crew mate she attempted to cut the lights on but it didn't work.

"Real funny guys! But just because it's my birthday does not mean I won't shoot you down if you try and surprise me! The same goes for you Kat!" There was no response besides that laughter that seemed to taunt her in to the kitchen. She pulled out both of her guns before shouting in to the darkness. "Alright you all were warned!"

She slowly entered inside the kitchen aiming around corners as she saw a door with the light on inside. She kept checking around herself the best she could in the dark as the laughing seemed to be coming from the pantry. She looked through the glass in to the pantry and saw a quick shadow move inside before the laugh was heard again. "I won't you to know that I wasn't joking about blowing you away if your trying to surprise me! I don't like surprises!" She kicked the door open aiming at the entire pantry while barely stopping herself from squeezing the trigger on anything inside. Her eyes noticed an average sized box on the middle on the floor that seemed to stand out from everything else in the pantry. It looked well crafted and the design made it look quite expensive.

"Well this has my name written all over it." She smiled as she crouched placing her hand on top of the box. She began opening it as something forced it the rest of the way. Miss Fortune fell back aiming the gun she left in her free hand at it but saw that it was a small jester head with a note attached to it. She lowered her gun and shakily reached for the note. When she thought she was close enough she snatched it expecting something to happen. When nothing did she looked towards the note but quickly looked at the box just to be sure before she went back to the note. The were only a few word but that was all she needed to feel the blood drain from her being. She knew why the laugh was familiar. She had seen this box too many times and felt foolish to have forgotten who this box really belonged to. She knew what she had to do. She had to get up and run, find someone and let everyone know who may be on board with them. She knew what to do but soon all of that was forgotten as she heard the same laughter she had been hearing since she came to the kitchen. She now felt even more foolish because the few words on the note that she held in clear bold writing stated "Look Behind You". She turned around aiming right behind herself but she ended up moving her hand in to a blade cutting her hand and losing her grip on Shock sending it across the room. She was now face to face with a grin so wide it made her face hurt and blue eyes that seemed to glow. The rest of this things figure was covered in the dark of the kitchen while the light from the pantry showed the parts of him that she saw. She also noticed the blade partly in her forearm.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" She didn't answer as another hand came from the dark and placed itself in front of her just hovering in mid air. It waved once over the ground revealing a box just like the one that held the message. She smiled a little painfully due to the pain in her arm.

"Cute trick but-" The box sprung open scaring Miss Fortune but also revealing a little jester head that cocked back before shooting forward firing a single. She raised her hand and it stuck her in her hand causing her to scream out. It fired another needle but she moved to the side dodging it and finally moving the blade out of her arm as she put her body against the side of the shelf as the box fired more needles in to the shelf. It wasn't long before it stopped. She was hesitant to look around the corner to see the box head go slack while Shaco laughed over some joke he seemed to be the only one to understand. She aimed the only gun she had an unloaded on the clown watching the bullets tear through him as he continued to laugh with his body jerking wildly from the force of bullets. She stopped as his body fell to the round laughing and choking while he bled out. She came from around her corner and stepped on his chest causing him to cough up blood. His laughs turned into chuckles. She aimed the gun at his head as he continued to cough up blood.

"Your insane. Laughing as your about to get a bullet through your head. Someone- no. Something like you should have been put down long before you ever got a chance to join the league." She was about to pull the trigger when she felt the tip a blade pressed against the back of her neck. She bit down on her lip knowing who it was. Shaco began to mimic a tone like the one she had before.

"Your insane. Talking to someone-no. Something like it's real. Stupid people like you should have been killed long before you got a chance to join the league." He was grinning from ear to ear. Before he had the chance to shove his blade through her neck he felt a longer blade press against the front of his throat. This did not take away his smile. He felt someone breathing by his ear before they spoke.

"And someone like you who lets their guard down because their so focus on something is someone I consider truly stupid." Miss Fortune couldn't hold back her smile as Katarina's voice reached her ears. However it was short lived as Shaco started laughing again. Katarina didn't understand how he could be laughing with the situation he was in.

"What's so funny clown?" His laughter died down as he answered.

"You beat me so the game is over but I did have so much fun. We should play again don't you think?" Before she could respond his clone that Miss Fortune was standing on raised both his blades into it's stomach. As this happened Katarina removed her blade from Shaco's throat and push herself and Miss Fortune out the front of the pantry doors as the clone exploded firing blades in all directions. With both of them low they were fortunate since none of the blades stabbed but did leave a cut or 2. Katarina looked up to see Shaco no longer in the pantry that had blades in all of the cans and other food items inside.

"He got away!" She slammed her fist to the ground but noticed a pair of hand that weren't her's or Miss Fortune's. She turned to see Shaco also looking at the pantry clearly looking for something.

"Darn we almost had him!" There was a long silence as the 2 ladies looked over at Shaco who was unfazed by their stares. The kitchen lights came on as Gangplank and the rest of his crew came in.

"What the hell is all the gun shots and WHY the hell do I have a pantry the looks like your friend got frightened and threw blades every which way!" He seemed to just noticed Shaco kicking his legs back and forth like it was some kind of sleep over. "Why is there a clown on my ship!"

There was an exchange of words, blades, smoke, gun shots, and rope before the ship seemed to quiet down. By the end Gangplank and the crew looked like they had gotten into a fight, Shaco looked beaten as he was tied up sitting on the floor, as Katarina and Miss Fortune just looked angry. Gangplank was first to speak.

"So maybe-" Katarina cut him off.

"No."

"But if you-"

"No."

"Lets just ta-"

"No." Miss Fortune sighed.

"We don't have a choice considering we need all the help we can get." Katarina looked at her like she grew a second head.

"You can't tell me that your really taking this as a serious choice. He's psychotic! Maybe we should see if Nocturn or even may Renekton want to be apart of this madhouse you want to start." Miss Fortune looked over to Katarina.

"We are headed to an area we are not familiar with and enemies we do not know of yet your concern is with the beaten tied up clown that can help us fight the same enemy who will soon take his home as well. The enemy of my enemy is my friend and right now we need a LOT of friends who can hold their own." She gestured over to Shaco. "He can be one of those people if we at least give him a chance. If he won't then we can throw him over board and just leave his fate to the sea. Does that sound good to you?" Katarina seemed like she was still unsure. "I'll put a bullet in each leg and you can cut his throat before he goes over just to be sure fate goes our way if you want." Katarina smiled at this.

"You have a deal." They both walked over to the still smiling prisoner. "We have a preposition for you." Shaco looked towards them as they explained what they wanted from him. What would happen if he did and didn't accept were also explained. This caused him to smile harder it seemed.

"So you want me to kill these things for you?"

"Yes." They both responded in unison which caused them to look at each other before back at Shaco. He thought for a moment looking towards the ceiling before looking back at them.

"Under one condition." They both looked hesitantly at first. "I get first blood." They both looked at each other again and nodded their heads before agreeing to his condition. Shaco was so happy about it he jumped up out of his ropes and held out his hand. Everyone looked at him astonished. "Shake on it and we have a deal." Katarina shook his hand with zero fear. As she finished shaking his hand he vanished in a cloud of smoke. As Katarina coughed mostly from the surprise of this she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Gangplank.

"Seems to me you just made a deal with a devil." She stopped coughing and smiled.

"No. Just made a deal with a new friend." A bell was heard coming from topside. "What is that?"

"Looks like we have arrived! Lets get to it you land lubbers! Everyone prepare to dock at the shoreline!" As he did everyone began to run up to stairs to get to work but before Miss Fortune could she felt someone stop her. It was Katarina.

"What is it? We just arrived here you know?" Katarina pulled out a small long box from behind herself giving it to Miss Fortune. "What's that for?"

"Well I heard from a Pirate that today was you birthday and I'm not very good at this so... Happy Birthday Sarah." She gave her a quick hug before she herself left Miss Fortune alone with her gift. She looked at the long box for a moment before deciding to open it. Inside was a small blade that looked like the ones Katarina kept on herself. She smiled.

"Nice thought but I won't ever get the chance to use one of these with Shock and Awe by my side." She put the blade away in her chest pocket as she walked over to the far wall in the kitchen where Shock had been tossed and put it away in her holster as she silently left the kitchen hitting the switch for the light. This time it worked as the light went right off. She walked up the stairs as the hallway was now silent. If someone would listen carefully enough they would here Shaco's ghostly laugh coming from almost everywhere before fading back into silence.

-End Chapter-

Shingi: I have been accepted. New employee of Radio Shack. :) More importantly I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon but until then later super cool people :p. Also plz review so I know what you think and Ty.


	12. We have arrived!

Shingi: Hi guys. Big new today is that I broke up with my girlfriend about 2 and a half weeks ago... I was falling in a bit of a rut but I'm back some what. I know you guys don't really care for the notes but they are here to let you guys know about the story and stuff. Anyway on with the show I guess.

I don't own League of Legends.

Fear not what hides in the dark. For it fears what does not hide with it.

-Chapter 12-

A small black sphere appeared in the front of a dark cavern. The first to step through was Elise as she stretched and took in the familiar surroundings. The Shadow Isles. It had been awhile since Elise had returned to her home. Memories came flowing back about all the live she had brought here to what she felt as a father figure if anything, would eat her followers. A dark smile appeared on her face as Lux, Le Blanc, and Syndra stepped out of the sphere portal she had come from with a new larger cloaked figure. Syndra looked around where they were before looking back towards Elise.

"We still don't have what we need to fight back. Why are we here now?" Elise looked back to her smiling still. Then back over the view that the was given from this higher point.

"We're here because we need to check on our enemies every now and again to know what we are going against." Lux felt that it was her turn to intervene.

"But we have already found what we need to know about them. We're still looking for 2 of the spell books. The one in Noxus and the other we still need to locate. Even so one of us could have retrieved it but for some reason still unknown to me-" Syndra raised her hand in front of Lux's face.

"That's enough out of you. Your still fresh to having actual power so don't talk here without permission or you will be punished Crownguard. Did I make myself clear or should I just deal with you now?" Before Lux could make any kind of comment Elise stepped between them.

"Yes you have made yourself clear, and yes you have plenty of power but you should remember that if you start to bark like that again I will have you webbed down on all fours like the female dog you are." Syndra's eyes glowed a fiery purple as she stepped to Elise who was a little taller than herself.

"It sounds like a fly is buzzing in front of me. Maybe it should leave before it is swatted." Elise felt her own anger rise in to her as she was more then ready to spit her toxins in Syndra's face. Le Blanc sighed. She walked over to both of them and put a hand on both of the enraged women's shoulders.

"Lux is right. I will go and get the spell from Noxus. Elise and Lux should remain here and see what they can find out that we may not know about these creatures. Syndra I would like for you to head back to the castle and find something for him to do." Syndra looked over to Le Blanc like she grew a second head. "Your the only one who he seems to listen to and right now he would get in the way of everything we are trying to do right now. So please.. leave." Syndra seemed to let it sink in before sighing and opening a portal behind the cloaked man. He walked through as Syndra followed without another word. Lux who apparently been holding her breath took in a huge gasp of air as Elise seemed to relax. Le Blanc was a different story.

"What were you thinking Elise? Do you realize what would happen if Syndra had really decided to fight any of us?! We need Lux for the spell but we also need the power that Syndra brings to the table. She would kill us by the way just so both of you understand that we don't have much of a chance fighting her. I would like it if you come to me with your suggestions Lux and if you bring me your complaints Elise. We came together to solve a problem not start one among ourselves. Now you both have a job to do so please just get it done." With that she turned on her heel and teleported before them. Elise sighed and bean her walk down the hill. She gestured Lux to follow which she did after a little jog.

"This is your first time here so let me give you the grand tour." As they finally went in to the some what foggy forest roars and screeches of all kinds could be heard in the distance.

Cliff Side of the Shadow Isles-

The Demacian ship had finally reached the Isles. After navigating through the jagged rocks the ships crew set anchor and prepared for the the return trip home while Garen and his team made their way up the cliff side. It was easy for everyone to get up with Zac's bouncing, Akali and Lee's agility, and Janna's ability to fly. Garen and Xin looked at each other then back at their allies. Garen put sword on his back as Xin did the same before they both started climbing to the best of their ability. After an impressive 5 minutes Xin's hand grabbed the edge of the cliff pulling himself up followed by Garen after a 10 second delay. Once Garen finally got over the edge he saw the fog over the hills of the island. Many stories made their way around to Demacia about these lands. All the monsters and creatures that had eaten or killed those foolish enough to travel here. But this wasn't a story. He had a goal and no ghost stories would stop him from seeing it through. He made his way to the front of the group and started walking in to the thick forest. They walked in absolute silence til Zac was unable to keep himself quiet.

"Sooooooo... What are we doing here again?" Everyone sighed as Akali turned around to answer.

"With everything that has happened we need some answers. Answers we don't have but we believe we will find something here. Any clues we get here could be helpful. Now please try to remember this time since we went over this during our trip here." She turned back in the direction she was walking as they all kept pace while Zac continued to talk about all kinds of thing that he found... interesting. As they all kept walking unknowingly to the center of the Isles. They were also unaware of the pairs of eyes that followed behind them just out of Lee's hearing range. Until one of whatever was following them snapped a twig. Lee stopped and turned in it's direction. Xin was first to notice and stopped as well as everyone else followed where he was looking. They all saw about 30 of the black creatures from Bilgewater looking their direction. Xin prepared his spear.

"What are these demons!?" The creatures all charged at them. Garen ran next to Xin readying his sword.

"They are just soemthing that needs to be exterminated! Don't let any of them get away!" Akali was leading the charge as she heard the order.

"Making sure no one gets away is my specialty."

Beach of the Shadow Isles-

"VI I swear that if this boat tilts over-!"

"Don't get your skirt all bunch up Cupcake. It's just water and look safe and sound on dry land." Many people were unaware of Caitlyn's inability to swim. She would have kept it a secret from Vi as well if it wasn't for how brutishly Vi had tossed her in to a pool during one of their off days her secret would still be a secret. She could at least trust Vi with it because even with all the teasing she would never embarrass Caitlyn that way.

"I wonder what your boyfriend would say if he knew you couldn't swim." She said with a large smile. Of course Vi always had other ways to embarrass her. Maybe when they finally got home she would leave a snap trap in her bed. "OH CAITLYN HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU COULDN'T SWIM?! I WOULD HAVE NEVER TRIED TO MARRY YOU BY THE BEACH!" Vi had tried her best impersonation of a guy's voice while being loud as she hopped of the boat into the sand. Even though no one was around Caitlyn still felt her cheeks burn red. Maybe 2 traps are better than 1.

Vi pulled the boat all the way to the brush so that it wouldn't be taken by the tide as Caitlyn stepped of the boat herself. "Thanks for the help Cupcake. This boat was SOOO much lighter with both of us pulling it to shore."

"That's what your gloves are for Sweet Cheeks." She looked around as Vi fumed a little.

"Stop calling me that!" Without turning back to her she responded.

"As soon as the Cupcake thing stops I will. We need to start finding some clues so lets see if we can make our way through here." She began making her way ahead of Vi leaving her to catch up but ended up tripping over something. Vi saw and ran up to help her stand but when she got there she saw that Caitlyn was in a lot more pain than that trip should have done.

"You can't push ahead like that. You haven't recovered yet. I'll lead for now since your better from behind anyway." They both laughed at the last part.

"Guess that's why I have the gun and you have your fists." Vi smiled and helped Caitlyn stand up. When she looked like she could stand on her own Vi let her go. "Thanks Vi."

"No problem Cupcake. What would Piltover do if it lost one of it's finest?" Caitlyn smiled as Vi lead the way. This is why they worked so well together and why they were teammates. Through thick and thin.

"More importantly what would your boyfriend say if I let you die over a little trip." Vi laughed as Caitlyn lost her smile. Now she was certain it would be 3 traps all in her bed.

Beachside further down from Piltover's finest-

A small boat of 5 came on shore all getting out the boat as soon as possible.

"Well Ms. Katarina we got you here safe and sound but I want to know what your going to be doing here." Gangplank was always blunt and straight foward about everything. He was a pirate but he would never accept being called a liar or soft spoken.

"I'm here trying to find whatever sent some beast to my home to kill me. Was there anything else or will you be taking your leave now?" She felt she could be just as blunt. Gangplank smiled as did Miss Fortune.

"We had already planned on tagging along on your little adventure but since someone attempted to kill a well paying client we will escort you home as well free of charge I might add." Now she was taken back.

"Well then... I guess we should start making head way." She turned to the Island and took a good look at it before looking straight ahead and proceeding. Miss Fortune turned to the crew mate.

"Inform them to wait and just keep hidden until they returned. If the signal is fired you know what to do." He simply nodded and jumped back into the boat before casting off back to the boat. She turned to Shaco and used the knife she had gotten from Katarina to free Shaco. "You will be a good boy and follow use now. No room for you to disagree." She turned away from him and Followed Katarina as Shaco stayed quiet and followed her. Gangplank stared dumbfounded.

"That woman has a way with words."

-End Chapter-

Shingi Echidna: Sorry but just finished in the library since I had free time but review plz and I'm willing to accept some ideas if you have any. Experiencing writers block


End file.
